Preview For The New Guardian Angel
by LovBug34
Summary: ...


**Rated Teen**

** Guardian Angel ®**

**Preview **

I felt a rushof unnatural wind _swoosh_ through my hair. I turned to see where it was coming from but I saw nothing, I turned back. It was there I saw him, for the first time ever in fact. I had never thought he could be so inhumanly beautiful. His hair all shaggy but shined in the light; the color of gold touched his scalp and dripped through his amber locks. His body was skinny yet so muscular. And my favorite part was his eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. More beautiful than gemstones, or stars, nothing could even compare to the beautiful, warm, topaz, shimmering golden, pair of eyes that stared into mine.

I gasped at his beauty, so unnormal and out of this world.

Well, come to think of it now, he was out of this world. He was an Angel…my Angel.

Jason.

**Chapter One**

**Jason, Sara, and Claire**

I'm the kinda girl who nobody notices, or even bothers or wants to notice me. I'm a girl who gets straight A's and, yet, the girl whose teachers hate.

My mom and dad met in Vegas and were drunk of course. I mean why else would they call it "sin city." Well, my mom found out she was pregnant. She dropped me on the doorstep of an orphanage and hit the road with her new boyfriend when I was three because I wasn't all the way normal. I remember looking down the street, waiting for her white Corvette to come down. It never came. I've been in and out of foster homes and no one seems to want me. But, I guess it's just because I am a kind of rebel. HA!

The people running the orphanage were always worried about me considering my friend Jason always talked to me. The kids used to make fun of me all the time. But Jason was always my friend. He used to play with me and watch cartoons with me. Even now, Jason's still my friend, and I'm sixteen! Well the thing is…he's my guardian angel. I try not to speak to him out in the open anymore. They said if I do, I'll be sent to a Psychiatric Hospital. But the reason why Jason even bothers talking to me is that I'm supposedly…_"special."_ And he's the newest Angel so I'm pretty sure he doesn't really have much experience. God made him, so he's never been to earth until I was born. He was the same age as me when I was born. We are growing up together, we have the same birthday and it's really cool. He's always protected me; he was destined to always protect me. He protects me from "_demons._" He tells me very little about heaven. I always ask him about it. He told me that when I die, my spirit and his will fly through space for five years until we make it to heaven. And that's traveling at, like, light speed!

I could just imagine…seeing him for the first time…in space surrounded by shooting stars…

"SARA!"

I jumped in my chair. "Yes Mrs. Elizabeth?"

She sighed. "A quote, any quote, from Shakespeare?"

"Uh…-"

"_Love__ is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
>Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;<br>Being vexed a sea nourished with lovers' tears:  
>What is it else? Madness most discreet,<em>

_A choking gall and a preserving sweet.__"_ He whispered…so close to my ear, it felt like I could feel his warm breath sliding down my neck and arm.

"Uh- Love is a s-smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
>Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;" I paused as he repeated himself. Then I continued quicker. "Being vexed a sea nourished with lovers' tears:<br>What is it else? Madness most discreet,  
>a choking gall and a preserving sweet." I stuttered. The way I said it, sounded rough and unsteady compared to his sweet, honey, smooth voice.<p>

"Ok continuing. Class how do you think…" The teacher continued the lesson.

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." I said under my breath.

"No problem." He said in his regular every day voice. I could hear a smile in his voice. I grinned too.

My name is Sara it means: Precious; Princess; Pure; Excellent; Pleasant. My favorite is Princess. I love that my name means that. I have long, black, straight, dull, lifeless, hair. And I'm an average height but a little skinnier than the rest of the girls at my all girl private school slash orphanage for girls. That's right I live at school. I know it sucks doesn't it? Anyway, my face, well, _I _think it isn't the prettiest face…but Jason always says I'm beautiful. He tells me to never think I'm not pretty; He gets mad when I do. My eyes are boring Hazel.

He always knows when I'm sad even though he can read my mind. I guess that's why I could hear him smiling when he said "no problem." He probably heard me thinking about my trip through space. Jerk. Anyways, I don't really have friends, except for Jason though. Well and except my roommate and a girl named Mona from kindergarten. She was from Michigan, and new at my school. She was my best friend until she moved in first grade. And from then on it's always been just me, Jason and my roommate/sister.

The place I live in is a church thing. It reminds me of a castle though. But dull. I hate it here. It is so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o boring and I wish someone would just hurry and adopt me. I want a sister. I've always wanted one. And a mother that cares for me, and a father, who actually knows my name, and a brother I can annoy. I want a family. I _wish _for a family.

"You already have a family." Jason whispered in my ear.

"No Jason. One person and their Angel, doesn't make a family." I said rolling my eyes as I made it to my room. I like to call it my prison cell. But it looks more like an apartment. It has a kitchen, and two bedrooms with bathrooms attached, facing opposite from each other. And in between the two doors is a living room thing.

I locked the door and headed to the kitchen. There were already dishes piled up in the sink from my roommate. She can be annoying sometimes, but she's the only friend I have. She believes that I can talk to my Angel, so she doesn't think I'm crazy…most of the time.

She does find it weird sometimes though. I can talk to Jason in front of her though so it's kind of easier around her. Sometimes I translate what he says about her and they get into debates like ALL THE TIME!

"Hey Sara and Jason!" Claire said in her bubbly voice as usual.

Claire is the preppiest' pink, bubbly as blue and happy as yellow. She has long straight naturally highlighted brown in her blonde hair. She's a bit taller than me and prettier I think.

"Hi!" Jason and I said at the same time.

"Ok so guess what!" I opened my mouth to ask but was interrupted by her. "I am going to the RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS CONCERT FRIDAY!"

"O-M-G! Really?" I asked as me and she jumped up and down.

"Yep!" She said stopping, but still smiling and half squealing. "I just bought _two_ tickets." She said but paused. "Well I didn't exactly need to get three. I mean…Jason…yeah the whole invisible to everyone and inaudible to everyone except Sara." She said grinning.

"YOU GOT ONE FOR ME AND JASON! O-M-G CLAIRE I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY BESTIE FOR LIFE!"

"I know." She said grinning smugly as I started jumping on the couch.

Finally we were going somewhere exciting. We hardly ever go _anywhere_. But then I froze. How are we gonna go?

"Um…Claire…how exactly are we gonna get there? And what time is it gonna be?"

"Oh that, don't worry about that…I already know what to do about driving issue. As for the timing…um yeah it's at ten." She winced as she spoke the last word.

"Claire! That's curfew!" I whined.

"I know," she said reassuringly. "…but, I've got a plan." She said as mischievous grin appeared on her face.

I knew exactly what she was thinking. "CLAIRE YOUR PLANNING TO SNEAK OUT?" I squealed.

Claire quickly covered my mouth with her palm. "_Shhhs!" _She hissed behind her finger with the other hand. "Geez, you need to chill!" She dropped her hand from my mouth. "Look, you don't have to go. But I'm going-"I opened my mouth to protest but she continued, "I'm not gonna waste my life away in this stupid place. I want to see the world-travel the world. Sara, you know that's been my dream. But for now my wish is that you come with me to see this concert, not for me but for you. I think we deserve one night to ourselves."

I processed that for a moment, debating whether I should go or not. "Claire, you know what will happen if we get caught. We could get kicked out!"

The school/orphanage is really strict, especially to the older kids. I mean they wouldn't kick out like a twelve year old, but a sixteen year old…maybe.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, will you please, quit being so dramatic! We'll be back before everyone wakes. It'll be fine."

"Claire I-"

"Please…I don't wanna do this without you guys." Claire said giving me the puppy face.

"…Augh! Fine! But we better be back by one!"

"E-E-E-E-E-K! Thanks Sara! I love you! You're the bestest friend ever!" Claire squealed, while jumping and hugging me.

"Ok, so…WE'RE GOING TO THE RED JUMPSUIT CONCERT ON FRIDAY!" I said jumping with her.

"Jason, do you wanna play chess? I'm feeling pretty lucky today." Claire said randomly while we were watching Jersey Shore.

"Ha-you think you can beat me? Remember last time; I thought I taught you a lesson last time?" Jason said.

I repeated what he said out loud.

"Yes! I totally do!" She said confidently.

"Alright let's go. Sara you can be referee."

Okay, other people can't hear Jason or see him, but he can interfere with our world, like, he could drive a car if he wanted to, but of course that would be a little weird if people were to see the car driving down a rode with no one in it.

That's why Claire is the only one who really believes me. I wasn't supposed to tell her, and I didn't, but…she kinda found out. See I attract trouble…_demon _trouble. It was the first time she arrived; I used to have no roommate. I was showing her to her room when one of the demons appeared.

They first grabbed me at my ankles, nails-no-claws digging into my flesh. The screeching hissing coming from the invisible creature trying to drag me to Hell…literally. I screamed for Jason, I mean what could I do? It's not like I could've killed the demon myself. Jason came and I heard grunting and the sound of wing's, coming from the center of the room. I scurried to the corner to examine my gushing ankle. _Thump!_ Everyone was still. Quiet. I look up and meet Claire's frightened, red eyes, she was horrified. I search the room, as if I could see them anyway. I wanted to get Claire safe so I quickly got to my feet and feel at first. The stinging was excruciating.

Demons have venom, supposedly, that stuns the victim. They remind me of snakes. Jason laughs when I think about, like I'm missing an inside joke.

I stumbled over to Claire. "You have to go. Quickly! Get out of here!" I yelled.

"No we have to get you to a hospital! You're freakin me out! What's going? I'm not leaving you! Who's there-er-what's there?"

"No time to explain run-"I figured out who made that thump and it wasn't the demon, it must've been Jason because just then an invisible claw sliced through the skin on my arm. The smell of my blood filled my nostrils, I screamed at the pain. It was unbearable! It felt like my arm was on fire. My heart beat picked up as my whole body trembled with fear and pain. I felt weak all the sudden, exhausted. My eyelids slid closed as I collapsed onto the rug.

I remember that I could hear everything. I heard Jason scream my name followed by a tearing and ripping sound and hissing and growling coming from the hideous demon probably. Claire was at my side freaking out as everything started to get quite as I fell unconscious…

…And that's how she found out…I mean of course she almost had a stroke about it, but she never doubted me for one second, and more importantly…she was the one who accepted me-_and_-Jason.

And I still have the scar on my arm. Well I have a lot of scars. People think I'm "emo" because of the scars…I don't even know what that means! All the scars are from the demons claws or something except one…it's a bite. On my wrist. Lots of people ask about it, I just wave it away saying it's a dog bite or something like that. People can never know that demons really do exist. I mean I can't tell them, but, I also can't make it completely obvious.

"Ha-ha-ha! Jason wins…again!" I said.

"Ugh! It's not fair! I thought for sure I'd beat you this time!" Claire said pouting.

"Well, you clearly _'thought' _wrong!" Jason laughed.

I repeated what he said laughing too.

We eventually stopped laughing and calmed down.

Claire yawned. "Hey yall I think I'm gonna head to bed." She said getting up. "Nighty-night!" She said dragging her feet to her bedroom.

It was quite for a long time. I wish I could know what Jason was doing. It's so annoying that I can't see him-

"Does it bother you that much that you cannot see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I wish I could see you so I could know if you're looking at me or something." I said blushing.

He was quite for a while. "Well yes I do stare at you quite a lot but why would it bother even if I do?"

"I don't know."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Ugh!" I said stomping to my room.

Jason doesn't have to follow me but he does-EVERYWHERE-well except for when I have…you know go to the bathroom. I make him go away for that part. Forcibly. And for the shower problems…well I tell him to stay out…but sometimes it does creeps me out. What if he did stay with me everywhere!

"I don't." He said innocently.

"Would you quit reading my mind!" I said brushing my hair. "You can choose _not_ to read my mind you know!"

"Sorry geez!" He said from beside amore. I could see my silver prayer box floating in the air.

"I've have a question." I said staring at my floating prayer box.

"Shoot!"

"Well…does that even work? The prayer box I mean. Can you, or _He_, hear my prayer through a box?"

"No not really. Well we can hear you whispering the prayer into the box so I don't see what the point of the box is actually. It's pretty stupid if you ask me." He said flipping the box open and closed.

"Yeah I guess…maybe people do it…so that you can't hear them."

"Then why would they be praying in the first place?"

"Ugh why are you so much smarter than me? We're the same age!"

"Well I guess because _he_ puts new stuff in my head every day. I don't know really. I mean he never really gave me instructions on how to be a guardian angel, I just…sort of already knew."

I got my PJ's from my amore. "Don't look." I said acidly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Say it."

"I promise I will not look at you while you are changing."

"Thank-you!" I said undressing quickly and then redressing into my PJ's. "Done!"

I jumped into my bed and snuggled with my pillow. I always-ever since I was a little girl, made room for my angel. I felt the bed move around as he lay next to me.

"Good-night Sara." He said.

"Good-night Jason."

**Chapter Two**

**In Dreamland**

I dreamed fascinating dreams. The last one was starting out to be my favorite. I saw Jason in this dream. I could see him! He had black hair like mine but it was much lighter, slightly. His eyes were a deep shining gold with brown splotches surrounding his pupil. He was wearing regular clothing, regular as in teenage boy clothing. He was really skinny and strong. A smile lit his face as he took my hand. His wings so large and brilliant flapped and we were flying through the clouds and out to the sky. We flew fast and I held on to him tightly. Butterflies filled my stomach as the clouds began to disappear. I looked around and we were flying through space! Just like he said!

"Jason slow down…I wanna look at the stars." I said quietly.

He slowed and the stars lit all around us. I could see my favorite planet, Saturn. I was in awe at everything! It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I saw stars shooting across the sky, though I never needed to make a wish because this is all I've ever wanted. I let go of Jason, except his hand, and took in all the wonderful beauty of it all.

After a few moments I looked at Jason. He was staring at me and grinning. I smiled back and pulled him closer. He hugged me close to him as I leaned in _and_-

"SARA! SARA! SARA WAKE UP! PLEASE SARA! WAKE _UP_!" Claire screaming interrupted my amazing dream.

My eyes fluttered open, I could see Claire sitting in front of me…her arm bleeding. "CLAIRE! What's going on?"

"Something bit me! It hurts really badly Sara!" She cried.

"It's okay! It's going to be alright!" I assured her. "Jason? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"What? Huh? Sara what happened?"

"Claire was bitten! Were you sleeping?"

"Well I'm sorry I have to sleep…I was having a really good dream too…"

I let _that_ go. "Well your awake now, so come and help me. Where's the Demon Claire?"

"In my room!" She said before she let out a blood curtiling scream of torturing pain. I ran to the room.

"Hello? I'm here! What do you want with me? Why did you bite her? You little, ugly-"

"Sara! Let me take care of this…you need to go tend to Claire." Jason said.

"Jason-I-Ugh! Fine!" I stomped out of Claire's room like a pouty five year old and headed to my room.

Claire was bent over red faced and sweating crazily! She looked like she was in a LOT of pain. I ran to the bathroom. We always had the product prepared for this kind of stuff. I grabbed: gauze, medicated wipes, an old rag for the blood gushing from her arm and most important…ICE, a lot of ice! I ran back to my room when I had everything.

Every time I saw her, she looked worse and worse. "Oh! Claire! Its okay I'm gonna help you! I'm so sorry this happened!"

"I'm-"she winced as I took her arm and dabbed at the bite with the rag. "I'm fine. It just feels like someone sliced my arm and is constantly rubbing salt, literally, in my wound!"

"Ugh! Stupid demon! I hate them! What do they even want with me? Why am I so '_special_?'" I cried as I dabbed the old rag on her wound.

I worked quickly, after I finished cleaning all the blood up I took the medicated wipe and put it against her bite. Of course it must've stung, and it did because she screamed louder than ever. Tears splashed over her cheeks and I continued working quietly. This was my fault. I she never have let this happened. I should have made her move away, into a different room. But of course I didn't.

I finished wrapping her arm with the gauze and gave her the ice pack. "Keep this on your arm I'm gonna go see if Jason is okay." I said handing her the ice pack eagerly.

I ran to Claire's room. Everything seemed to be normal. Quiet. "Jason?" I whispered. "Jason are you okay?"

"Get out! NOW Sara!" He said icily.

"No, not until you're okay."

"Ugh you are the most-"He was interrupted by a loud growl. "Sara, it's my job-" he paused grunting as if he was trying to push the demon into the wall, "-to protect _you_, not the other way around. Now please, let me handle this. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'm staying."

"You're stubborn! Right now you're making it harder for me. If you want to help me, you must leave!" He said as something slammed hard against the wall.

I thought about that and I knew I had been defeated. "Fine! I'll be in my room!" I said slamming the door. But I didn't go to my room. I leaned against the wall beside the door and slid down to sit. I listened as the fight quickly ended. I knew who won because every time a demon dies you here a screeching sounds louder than church bells! I had to cover my ears. Usually Jason's quite good at keeping the demons quiet, for the schools sake and mine, but this fight was much sloppier. I wonder why…

I rose from where was sitting when the screeching stopped. I was able to breathe now, think much more clearly now. I ran to Claire who was already asleep. That's what happens whenever I get hurt by a demon. For some reason my body feels much weaker. I guess the venom works that way.

I covered her with my quilt and looked at the clock. It was almost four o' clock A.M. I realized then I how tired was. I stumbled mindlessly and I almost hit the ground. Lucky for me, I have the best Angel ever! He caught me just before I hit the ground and held me up. "It's been a long night." He whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything as his firm hands slid from my upper back from where he'd caught me to my waist. I walked with him as he guided me to my bed. I fell onto my pillow and fell into a nightmare this time.

It was cold and foggy and I was swinging below my tree house. I felt younger for some reason. Like five maybe. It felt strange though, because I don't think Jason was even near me. I immediately stopped swinging as another girl appeared. She was the same age as my dream self. She had blond hair that reached to her shoulders and deep Safire eyes. She was wearing a blue frilled dress that went down to her knees and she wasn't wearing shoes so her feet were really dirty.

"Hi." I said quietly as I came to a stop.

We stared at each other for a long time until something in my head told me…_run!_ I quickly sprinted up the ladder of my tree house and pulled it up so she couldn't get up. She simply grinned as she walked to the tree and all of the sudden her blue dress was white with blood stains all over it. Not only were the blood stains on her dress but they were all over her body. I watched in horror as her new claws dug through the side of the tree house. With a grunt she snaked her way through the little window and I got a better look at her face. Her pretty Safire eyes were now a dark crimson red, her body was messed up now. You could see her spine poke through her ripped, white, blood stained dress. She had blood dripping from her mouth. The corners of her lips slowly bent into an intimidating grin and then into a full smile. And my eyes went wide with terror as each of her teeth were pointed, razor, yellow, shark teeth. She gracefully walked towards me with a low growl in her throat and her eyes eager her smile stuck to her face though and she-

I sat up in my bed as my eyes fluttered open. Sweat was dripping down my face and my breath was uneven. I scanned the room and began to relax a little. Just a dream.

"Hey…are you okay?" Jason's voice was quiet even though he didn't really need to be quiet.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I whispered as I lay back onto my pillow facing to where I made room for my Angel.

"Oh."

We both were quiet for a while.

"Hey…um so remember when you woke up before, when Claire was bitten?"

"Yeah why?"

I twiddled with my pillow case blushing. "Um, so…you said you were having a…a good dream?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed. "Well Sara it's quite simple. I am like you in many ways. Sometimes when we least expect it our minds become one. So what you were dreaming…I was."

"Oh." I really wasn't following. I flipped over to my back blushing deeper.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! It's okay you'll understand soon." I felt a warm hand turning my head to the empty spot next to me. "Now…please, go back to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"Wait…but, didn't you have the nightmare I just had?"

"Actually I wasn't really paying much attention to what you dreaming of. I hadn't fallen asleep yet."

"Oh…"

"Well I'm curious now, what was it about?"

"It was nothing really."

He waited.

"Well…it's nothing really don't worry about it. It was just a stupid girl nightmare ya know? Running outta maxi-pads, nails being painted the wrong color. Stupid stuff."

Clearly he didn't buy it. "Well if it was so stupid to now then it wouldn't be such a scary nightmare that you would be sweating as much as you are now."

"Look, Jason, I really don't wanna talk about it. I'm tired. It was just a dream. Get some sleep, okay?"

He hesitated. "Fine." He said in defeat.

"Good-night _again_ Jason."

"Night." He muttered.

And then I drifted into a dreamless sleep…

**Chapter Three**

**The Concert**

"So how's your arm?" I asked as I was folding the laundry on my bed.

"Better!" Claire said bubbly as ever, as she ate an ice-cream cone.

"Tomorrow is the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus concert!"

"I know and I cannot WAIT!" She said excitedly.

Her excitement spread the room reaching me as I got more excited. "Neither can I!"

"So the plan is we start getting ready at around eight thirty or so and you are going to wear something from_ my_ wardrobe-"

"Claire I-

"I wasn't finished!" She said as Jason laughed. I could've sworn I heard him say '_this should be interesting' _I ignored him though and listened to Claire. "So as I was saying we get ready at eight thirty and then we will leave here by _nine _thirty. I looked at the bus schedules and-"

"We're taking a bus?"

"YES! Now will you please let me finish. The bus stops in Baltimore, from Rosedale that would be…" she trailed off calculating the time in her head. We've never been to Baltimore before. "…about twenty minutes which gives us ten minutes to just chill. Ooh! We could get Chinese food!"

"Yeah, with what money?"

"Oh trust me hon, I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes.

She stared at her ice-cream cone for a few minutes as I continued folding. "You know I've always wondered…can Jason…eat?" She asked, curiosity stinging her eyes.

I thought about that for a few seconds. "I…I honestly don't know. Jason, can you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, the ice-cream in Claire's hand was lifted away to a taller height. A chunk of ice-cream disappeared right in front of my eyes, which were wide with shock, and then the ice-cream floated back to Claire's unmoved hands.

"Whoa! Jason why don't you then? Don't you get hungry?" I asked not paying any mind that Claire was in the same room.  
>"I don't need food to survive. Your energy gives me energy. You are the only thing that keeps me alive in this world." Jason said, his voice sweet like gum drops, and yet smooth as syrup dripping from a maple tree.<p>

"Oh…I guess that makes sense." I didn't realize how incredibly _synced_ Jason and I were. I mean all I knew was that he's my Angel and he could read my mind but that's just about it. I wonder how connected we are in any other ways…

"What did he say?" Claire asked eagerly.

I blinked. I was completely oblivious to Claire being present in the same room. "Oh just that…my energy is his, something like that."

"Oh?"

I didn't answer her lingering "oh?" because I didn't want to answer it. "So we're taking a bus…this should be fun!"

"M-hm." Is all she said as she stared at the ice-cream in her hand?

I went to bed early that night. I knew we were gonna be up late the next so may as well even the hours out. I thought about the questions I had still swarming around in my head like a beehive, but I kept it locked in a box in the dark corner of my mind. Instead I thought about what songs Red Jumpsuit Apparatus would sing. Maybe they'll sing my favorite…Guardian Angel. I know ironic right but still…

I clung to that thought as I drifted away to my dream…

Again I could see him! It was amazing but this time we were more physical. We were under water and I seemed to be able to hold my breath forever. His blonde hair that floated around him glistened in the sunlight. His eyes were a breath taking green with a touch of blue…Shivers went up and down my spine as his beauty overwhelmed me. He was more beautiful in this dream. I reached out and touched his face. His skin was soft as silk and completely flawless.

He cupped his hand around mine as tiny tropical fish surrounded us moving eagerly as if waiting for something to happen. He pulled me closer with his free hand and kissed my forehead. I gasped by the sudden touch. His lips gentle and smooth sent a spark from my forehead to my toes. I shuddered. He smiled and it seemed the sun was shining on only him. I watched as the tiny fish danced, suddenly more satisfied and colorful. I giggled, as one came up right in front of my face and I swear smiled at me.

And we danced until I woke up to my alarm clock. I got to my feet and went to Claire's room. "Claire." I said in a tired hoarse voice. "Time to get up." She grimaced as she took her pillow and crushed it into her face.

I walked/floated still, dazed, to the kitchen. I grabbed some chocolate Pop-Tarts and put them in the toaster. I grabbed the milk carton and placed it on our island where five lonely stools sat. I grabbed a cup and my _popped_ Pop-Tarts from the toaster and placed them on the plate. Okay so don't be grossed out. I dipped the Pop-Tart into the milk and began to chomp down on it.

Claire finally dragged herself into the kitchen. "Today's the day."

"What that you move out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha-ha you're funny." She said in the same tone as me as she rummaged through the refrigerator. "You know what today is."

"Yeah, yeah, the concert." I almost forgot about it, after my dream.

I heard lighter more graceful footsteps coming out of my room and into the kitchen. I looked up at the noise. Jason. I blushed a little.

"You're dreams get more fascinating every night, darling." He said smugly.

I blushed even more and sank into my stool.

"Hey, where's the milk-oh." Claire said walking over to the island where the milk was, she got one glimpse of my face and giggled. "Wow Sara you look like a tomato! What's with the blushing?"

I cleared my throat and sat up. "Uh-nothing."

"To be honest I quite enjoyed this dream in particular. Didn't you get bored after dancing with me for more than three hours?" Jason said.

"Shut-up!" I snapped.

"What's going on with you and Jason, Sara?" Claire asked excitedly.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

"Nothing _Claire_. Don't worry about it; he's just being an idiot right now."

She giggled. "I think I should go get ready." She said prancing to her room.

It was quiet for a moment. "No." I said.

"Hm…" he said. I felt a little tug on a few strands of my hair and turned to it, it was twirling around nothing. Jason continued to play with my hair as I sat there in the awkward silence.

"Did you?" I asked.

He paused. "…No."

"Why?"

He hesitated, as if he shouldn't say anything but he did. "Well, the same reason you didn't I guess."

"Oh!" I said shocked then blushed even more!

He laughed. "Look at you! Claire was right! You do look like a tomato!"

I felt like running away, as if I could run away from him. But he could run away from me. I shuddered at the thought and then focused my attention on my hair that was being twirled in around air. "You make me look like a tomato. It's your fault."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you, my tomato princess."

"You should be."

"So your favorite song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is Guardian Angel?"

"Augh! Would you for once stay out of my mind! Gosh!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Because some of it's private. Some of us need space!"

"No I mean why is that your favorite song?"

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" I snapped.

He didn't answer for a while. Okay, I might've been a little _harsh_. _Oh, well he deserved it. Shhhs! Don't think about that! He could be reading your mind._ I thought._ I mean after everything he's done for you? This is how you treat him? One of these days he is going to leave! Then what are you going to do? Gosh! Your so selfish! I mean when-_

"Please stop screaming in your head. Goodness, I'm not even trying to read your mind and I can still hear your thoughts!"

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"If it bothers you that much, that I can read your thoughts then I won't. But I can't help the dreams. They come weather I want them to or not."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've yelled at you like that."

"No I'm glad you did tell me. And I swear never to read your thoughts unless you give me permission."

"Thank-you."

"Whelp! All dressed!" Claire finally said walking into the kitchen in her/_MY_ 'RawR! It means I love you in dinosaur,' shirt on. "What did I miss?"

"Lights out at nine thirty!" The caretakers said in each room at eight-forty-one. Good thing they only knocked and said it through the doors this time. Claire was changing into ripped clothing. The shirt she was wearing had I LOVE R.J.A! On the front and the sleeve came down one her right shoulder with black skinny ripped jeans. Her favorite pair because they had pins all over it. She put a ton of punk make-up on and teased her blonde hair like crazy! She finished and said "Your turn!"

Fear shot up my spine as she sat me on her bed and went to her closet looking for something I could wear. She forced Jason out of the room too. Very forceful! She scared me for a moment so I just did what she said. She was a mad woman as she screamed about how she had nothing cute enough for me to wear. Clothing fell all around me as she threw it outta the way looking for something. She finally found something she said was "Perfect!" for me. It was a short ripped, red and black, punk dress with black bat wings on the back. She said "Pretend its Angel wings!" I laughed with her. She took out two pairs of black boot-like converse out and slipped one pair on me then on her. She teased my hair up like hers and then covered my face in make-up.

"Next is the bling-bling!" She said excitedly when she finished the worst part. She gave me tons of different colored bracelets called "sex bracelets" I didn't really enjoy the quick lesson she gave me about the bracelets.

She gave me her bat earrings and put on her guitar earrings. And we were finished! We walked out of the room and she ran to grab our purses.

"Nice wings." Jason said laughing.

"Claire's idea. She assaulted me in so many ways." I shuddered.

He laughed louder.

"Claire I feel like an idiot!" I said whiney.

"Well you don't look like one. You actually look pretty sexy! Ha-ha-ha! Imagine if one of the sisters saw us!" She said coming out of my room with my purse and handing it to me.

"Ugh!" I said snatching the purse out of her hands.

"Wow, pouty much? Come on Sara! You know you're going to have fun!"

I looked at her for a minute and grimaced. "But, really is all of this," I said gesturing to my clothes, "necessary?"

"Yes completely. Sara! All the guys will be dropping for you. Maybe you'll even be able to get Ronnie Winter falling for you!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Not likely, he has a wife."

"Mm. He's sexy though still!"

"I wouldn't use the word _'sexy'_ but sure he's cute."

"O-M-G! He is so hawt! I can't believe you."

"Dude he looks like a girl!"

"I like guys with long hair…it gives me two things to pull." She said mischievously.

"EW! Sicko!" I said laughing.

"Sorry, ha-ha-ha. Okay let's get going! What time is it?"

"Um," I checked my Tigger watch, "nine-fifteen."

"Okay the bus stop is right down the street. The bus comes at nine-thirty. Which gives us plenty of time to sneak out. We should get to the concert by ten."

"Hey where are they playing exactly?"

"2630 Waterview Avenue, Baltimore, Maryland, 21230-3000, Mt Auburn Cemetery Inc." She said reading from a piece of paper. "I Map-Quested it. So do we have cab money?"

"Yep fifteen dollars from when we last ran the dip-and-dots stand at the baseball game."

"Perfect we're all set. Alright team let's go!"

Claire went to the door first and peeked through the peep hole then cracked the door open and peeked again. She signaled me to come. We walked through the dim hall and down the old creaky staircase.

"Whose there?" The guard asked.

"Claire we forgot about the guard!" I whispered.

"No we didn't." She whispered back. "Remember todays Friday…and you know the only guard who has the biggest crush on the both of us, and the youngest hottest one?"

"Luke!"

She giggled. "Hey Luke!"

"It's lights out. You two should be in your rooms." Luke said sternly. His blue eyes were fierce towards Claire, but his crystal blue droplet eyes sparkled in the moonlight as I followed Claire. He immediately flipped his black hair out of his face. "Good evening Sara."

"Hi Luke." I said smiling at him.

"Aw Lukey! Come-on! Please, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is playing in Baltimore! We'll be back by one, promise." Claire whined.

He sighed. "Claire I could lose my job. They just now let go of what happened _last_ time!"

"But me and _Sara_ want to go. Especially _Sara_!" She cried gesturing to me. "You'd be _devastated _if you missed this…_right_ Sara?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "yeah, absolutely. You know I-I might even cry because of this." I stuttered. Claire should've known better than to put the spotlight on me. She knows I'm a horrible liar. But it seems to've worked because Luke flinched when I said _"cry."_ He's so sweet. And single .

"Ugh! Fine! Go have fun without me." He said upsettingly.

"Aw, Luke you know it's not like that. How-suh-bout next time we plan on going to a concert we'll buy you a ticket too." Claire said.

He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Deal." He said meeting my gaze still smiling.

"Thanks Lukey!" Claire said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed.

Claire took my wrist and dragged me out the door and we sprinted to the bus stop giggling. When we reached the bus stop I said "Way to completely dazzle him Claire."

"Dazzling people. What I was born to do. You know like my natural talent."

"More like your only talent." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said tugging on a strand of my hair.

We got on the bus and sat in the middle. There were a lot of people our age going to Baltimore. They all must be going there for the same reason. The bus was big and blue with enormous windows! And seats and rails! It's not like the white school bus we ride in when we go on field trips.

"We're on our way!" Claire squealed. "Oh…hey did you see how Luke looked at you. O-M-G you two should go out!"

"I know he's so-o-o-o-o-o HOT!"

I heard someone snort it sounded like Jason.

"_Shhhs!_ Claire…" I gestured toward the empty seat.

She giggled. "Aw, don't be jealous Jason."

"I'm not!" He snapped.

"He said '_I'm not!_' very rudely. Me thinks he's jealous!" I giggled.

"Why should I be jealous of that kid? I bet he doesn't even like you!"

"Oh, really? So you wouldn't be jealous if I went up to him and asked him out on a _date_?"

"He'd probably say no anyway." He muttered.

"Aw, you don't know that you're just saying that just to make _yourself_ believe that's true!

"Shut-up!" He said icily.

Whoa! "Hey! What the heck's wrong with you?" I said all humor gone now.

"Nothing I would never be jealous of anyone you date. I was made just to protect you! I never even needed to talk to you! I didn't want to! I found you the brattiest girl ever!"

Ouch! "Well you know what maybe you should-just…LEAVE if you feel that way!"

"Whoa! Hey calm down Jason. We were just kidding around. Sara's like in love with you! So no worries."

"CLAIRE! Well now I'm rethinking the whole 'I love Jason' thing now! I'm not too sure anymore!"

We were all quiet for a moment. I stared out the window, wiping away frustrated tears. "Dang-it!" I said when I saw my reflection in the window. My mascara and eyeliner were running. I reached through my purse when a floating tissue appeared right in front of my eyes. I looked at it for a moment then rummaged through my purse again. I pulled out an old McDonald's napkin and dabbed at my moist eyes, using the window as a mirror. The floating tissue was pressed on my cheek when one tear managed to escape my eye. Traitor.

"I'm sorry." Jason said with complete sincere.

I didn't respond instead I continued to stare out the window.

"Sara," Jason said while an invisible hand grabbed my chin to face the seat in front of me, "I am so sorry I hurt you this way." I stared for a minute at the seat. Debating whether or not I should speak with him. I shook my head out of his grip and faced the window again.

He chuckled. "You are so stubborn."

"And a brat!" I hissed.

"Okay, ouch! Sara I'm sorry. Really I am."

I shook my head. "This was supposed to be fun for all of us. You just had to ruin it didn't you?"

"I know. I feel awful about the whole thing."

"You should!" I snapped.

Now everyone stayed quiet as I stared out the window. After a few more minutes of silence the bus came to a rough stop. I was lunged forward and should've hit the seat in front of me. Instead I fell on some_one_. Of course it was Jason. "I can take care of myself." I said quickly but ungracefully getting off of him.

We walked with the crowd down the skinny aisle as Claire rolled her eyes. I stepped out of the bus and I muttered "Let's get this over with." Claire looked at the map and then headed towards a wide open meadow-oops wrong a cemetery. Probably used to be a beautiful meadow now it's a place where dead-sies are buried in the ground instead of daisies. It was still breath taking though. The band was practicing when we arrived and people were taking their seats in the grass. The place where the priest or whatever lived is where the band stood. Of course on a flat roof instead of triangular prism. The tombstones surrounded the audience and house. There were paper lamps and lasers all different colors of the rainbow.

"Come on bat girl!" Claire said leading us to an empty spot in the grass.

"Can't say I'm in Angel wings."

"No."

"What's with you? Are you honestly going to take his side on this? You can't even hear him."

"What if…maybe he likes you?"

I thought about that for a moment "…Impossible." I muttered.

"Not impossible." Claire said shaking her head back and forth.

"Alright! Hey guys! How you doing tonight?" Ronnie Winters said. The crowd roared with enthusiasm. Ronnie chuckled. "Alright let's start things off with my favorites counting back from ten. Here's number ten. Cat and Mouse."

They sang the song and we were about to leave on two, The Angels Cry, another one of my favorites. We waited for the last on and it was…Guardian Angel!

"_When I see your smile…tears roll down my face I can't replace. Now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world's turn cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one. _

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

"Wanna dance." Jason had to yell in my ear.

I thought about it then nodded my head yes.

We swayed to the beat of the music. Even though I was a horrible dancer.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter…I can show you I'll be the one. _

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven-cause you're my…you're my-my-yai-my true love. My whole heart. Please don't throw that away._

"_Cause I'm there…for y-o-o-o-u please don't walk away! Please tell me you'll STAY-YA! WHO-O-O-A! STAY-YA-YA-WHO-O-O-O-A OH WHOA! USE ME AS YOU WILL PULL MY STINGS JUST FOR THE THRILL AND I KNOW I'LL BE OKAY THOUGH MY SKIES ARE TURNING GRAY! I WILL NEVER LET YOU FALL! I'LL STAND UP WITH YOU FOREVER-ER! I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU THROUGH IT ALL EVEN IF SAVING YOU SENDS ME TO HEAVEN!" _Ronnie sang as the song ended.

I didn't realize the song was over my head was pressed against his and Claire made a weird noise in her throat to get my attention. "Um Sara…I hate to ruin the moment but people are starting to stare."

I quickly backed away from Jason. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Thank you all for coming out here…" Ronnie said as they left the roof and everyone was scrambling around.

"Traffic is going to be _hell_!" Claire chuckled.

I would have laughed at her little pun, but I was still too dazed about the dance. It reminded me of the dream I had where we danced for hours…

We got back to our room and passed Luke who was a little too nice with me and I passed out onto my bed after helping Claire to hers. We were exhausted! Jason pulled the covers over me like I was a child. He lay on top of the covers.

"Why do you lay on _top_ of the covers?" I asked drunkly.

He chuckled tiredly. "Because I thought you like it better that way?"

"Yeah, when I was five. I'm pretty sure you don't have cudies anymore."

"Not that you know of."

"I'll take my chances."

He quickly slid under the comforter and I slid over a little more. The temperature increased insanely, as the wave of warmth passed over me I edged a little closer to the empty space. He laughed. "Oh, Sara…life for you is truly going to be unbelievable." He said like…there was something he knew that I didn't. I didn't really know if it was part of a dream he had said or if it was real. In any matter I didn't care at the time, I was way too tired.

**Chapter Four**

**Death!**

I woke up at eleven a clock A.M. Whoa I really was tired. There's a window right next to my bed so I woke with the pitter pat of the rain falling on it gently. I sat up and realized something was holding me down. Strong arms locked around my waist. At first a freaked out, then I realized it was only Jason. I lay back down and then his arm still didn't move. I put my hand over his arm. It was rough but muscular. I followed his arm to his shoulder then to his face. I felt like an idiot but I'm curious of what he looks like. I felt like a blind person too. Sweet it could be like Daredevil with him. Anyway, I continued to touch his face, running my fingers over his nose, ears, cheek, chin, closed

eyes, and lips. I stopped there. I traced his lips over and over.

"Um…Sara as good as this feels…what are you doing?" He asked making me have to move my finger.

"_Shhhs!_ I'm memorizing your face."

"Well, I hate to break this to you but…those are my lips. I'm pretty sure they look the same as any other pair of lips."

I smiled. "I know."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" He said smugly then laughed.

"Ugh! If only I could read your mind!"

"If only I could read yours!" He reminded me as I felt a finger touch my nose then it slid down to _my lips!_ I leaned in closer to where my finger was on his lips. I could feel his warm breath brushing against my face. I moved in closer and closer.

"Sara." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine_. _"Could you get off of me so I could get up?"

I looked down and I was floating in midair! So weird! Then I blushed and rolled off of him. He laughed. "I love it when you blush."

"Ugh!" I got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to see what I wanted to eat.

I need to go to the grocery; we didn't have any more eggs. When we were little there had to be a babysitter in the room but now we live like on our own. They still supply us money for books, food, and stuff like that. It's actually pretty awesome but annoying at the same time. It feels like I have shackles around each of my ankles and I'm being forced to do things I'm not good at. Did you know other kids in high school actually get to pick their Electives!

"_The flower said, 'I wish I was a tree,' the tree said, 'I wish I could be a different kind of tree,' the cat wished that it was a bee, the turtle wished that it could fly really high into the sky, over rooftops and then dive deep into the sea."_ Music was blasting through Claire's speakers the ones I must've gotten her for Christmas. I recognized the song …it was the song Claire and I made fun of, Tree Hugger by: Kimya Dawson. Well Claire seems to be up.

I walked into her room and turned the music all the way down.

"Hey!" She said whipping her head around to face me. She was sitting on her bed popping pink bubble gum and reading a magazine.

I rolled my eyes, it look like a scene from one of those stupid teen shows. "Me and Jason are going to the store wanna go?"

"Did you get a travel pass?"

We need a travel pass to be able to go anywhere. We have to put down where we are going what time we're leaving what time we think we'll be back. Plus the headmaster has to approve the place we are going to so if it were like a bar he would say no. "No I haven't gotten one yet."

"Well then smarty how are we gonna go?" She asked sarcastically as she stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe we can sneak out." I said in the same tone as I left to go get the pass.

Everything happened in like slow motion. My back turned to her and then I heard something that was right behind me. I got this weird feeling as I whipped around and caught the pillow Claire must've thrown, with one hand and chucked back to her and hit her directly in the face.

"Whoa!" She said before the pillow hit her. I winced as it hit her then laughed. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! How'd ya do that?" She asked toppling over to me.

"I don't know…" I said confused.

"No not the pillow, your eyes! They were gold and glowing, at first it really creep me out! It was so freaky and cool!"

"Huh?" I ran to the mirror and my eyes were gold but it started fading away quickly so I only caught a glimpse. "I-I don't…know…" I said. Okay now I was scared. What the heck's wrong with me? Why are my eyes turning _gold?_ Even more why are they _glowing? _"Jason…?" I asked.

"…I have no idea…" He said, astonished.

"Quick! Chuck a brick at my head or something!" I said.

"No, Sara, I'm not going to chuck a brick at your head-"

"I will!" Jason interrupted.

Claire was still talking. "Shut-up!" I hissed.

"What?" Claire asked confused.

"What? You asked me to!" Jason said.

"Please be serious!" I said.

"What did I say?" Claire asked still confused.

"Oh, okay, well, do you suggest I throw something at your head or not?" Jason said.

"I don't know!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You don't know what I said. Okay do you want me to repeat myself?" Claire asked.

"How about I through the pillow at your head." Jason suggested.

"How's that going to help?" I asked.

"Because it might make you feel better." Claire said.

"But I thought you wanted to test this…_new skill?_" Jason said.

"I do!" I said.

"Okay then I don't need to say anything?" Claire said.

"Well then, let's try it." Jason said.

"FINE!" I said.

"Okay chill! You don't need to be so hostel!" Claire said.

"Ugh! Jason just throw the stupid pillow and let's get this over with so I can go to the store."

The pillow across the room started floating and then same towards me super-fast and I got the weird feeling again and jumped into the air and caught it then did a summersault land and chucked the pillow to a lamp knocking it over and breaking it.

Claire glared at me. "You owe me a new lamp."

"Did my eyes change colors?"

"Yes, to the same color I told you. And dude that was cool! When did you get these awesome reflexes? You used to have the reflexes of a dead cat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Claire." I turned to the door. "I'm going to go get a pass."

"I have an interview with some more parents tomorrow." I said to Claire when we got back from the store.

"Ooh! Maybe you could show them your new reflexes!" She said putting the groceries on the table.

I rolled my eyes. "You're coming to Claire. I talked to the staff here and they said that me and you will be sold as pairs."

Claire looked at me shocked. "Oh, my gosh! Are you serious! O-M-G! Claire if we get adopted we could have a baby brother or something and go to a normal school and have normal friends…well not that you're not…normal." She winced. "But Sara we could be, like, SISTERS!" She gushed hyperly.

"I KNOW!" I squealed. "So be ready by three-thirty because we have to be at the west wing's main office at three-forty."

"OKAY! I'M GONNA GO PICK OUT SOMETHING TO WEAR!"

"Okay you go do that after you help me put the groceries away."

She grimaced.

"You too Jason!"

I accidently fell asleep reading the Shakespeare again. I always fall asleep reading it.

I had that nightmare again only this time it was different. Plus I felt like I knew her name. Lucinda. I heard the song Be Gone By: Brand New playing in my head over and over. The beginning of the dream was the same kinda well it was hard to tell because it flew by like I hit fast forward seven times on the remote. It stopped at the part where she's about to kill me. She stops.

She smiled. "Hello 'Sara'" She said putting finger quotes around my name. "Do you know my name?"

"I don't know how I know, but yes. Lucinda."

"Huh. I remember when you were this age, you use to call me Lucy as I recall." She paused as if remembering something but refocused her attention to me and smiled again. "So how do you like you're new life? How's the hotty boyfriend Jason? I remember when he almost killed me that day when you first had this dream. I finally figured out how to get through him. Ha-ha he has the biggest crush on you. It's cute though. He'll never be with you because you're coming with me."

"Like _hell_ I am!" I spit.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's exactly where I'm taking you darling." She said holding her skinny hand out.

"No!"

"Don't you know what we have done for you? We've given you life!"

"I don't understand! What do you want with _me?_"

"You are more powerful than any angel or demon. You're almost as powerful as Satan himself. He's the one who created you! And now it's time for you to come home. You've had enough time playing the human now, take my hand, Lilith."

"You did not create me!" I hissed through my teeth. "And I will never join you!"

She slapped my face. "You will obey me!"

"Jason! Help me!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! What? You're going to get your Angel to kill me. Coward!"

She was right, I was being a coward. I took a sturdy stick from the tree house ground and clenched it tightly in my fist. Thank goodness for my dreamland props.

"I would love to kill him though! He would make a great feast for me. Is that why you refuse to choose hell then, because you love the boy?"

"You don't know anything!"

"On the contrary I do! I know everything about you. Well what used to be you. I was your Claire before any of this happened. You, my dear, are a demon."

Okay now I was pissed. "NO I'M NOT A MONSTER!" I yelled as I ran at her with the stick. She flipped me over her shoulder and took the stick and plunged it through my heart.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHH! OH MY GOSH NO OH MY GOSH! AHHHHH!"

"What was kissing me in your dream that bad?" Jason asked sarcastically.

I searched the bed for his hand and found it then I buried my head into his chest and started crying.

"Sara? What's wrong? What happened?" Jason asked rubbing my arms with his hands.

"Lucy!" I sobbed.

His body went stiff. "What! No! How did she do it though?" He said through his teeth.

I calmed myself long enough to focus on what I was going to say. I pulled away but kept my hands on his shoulders. "It's true then isn't it? I'm a demon and my name's Lilith?" I hugged him close to me. "I'm a monster." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

He pushed me gently away from him and kissed my forehead. "I could never love a monster."

I blinked. "You don't love me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I said: I could never love a monster. You're not a monster." He said stroking my cheek.

"But, Lucinda said I was made by Satan."

"You were."

"So I'm a demon!" I sniffled.

"Technically, yes."

"So I'm a monster!"

He chuckled. "No, far from it."

I rested my cheek on his shoulder as I sat on my knees hugging him and staring out the window as I sniffled. Of course Claire didn't wake up to my hideous screaming. She's a deep sleeper.

"Do you think you could go back to sleep?" He asked gently as he stroked my hair from the top of the back of my head to my waist.

"I'm scared to go back to sleep."

He sighed. "You have to go to sleep at some point."

"Jason…she stabbed me because I said I didn't want to go to hell with her." I started crying frightened tears.

"It's okay Sara, you're safe now."

I clutched him tighter to me.

He untangled himself from my grip and pressed his forehead against mine. The song Heaven Forbid by: The Fray was playing over and over in my head. It's the bootleg version from Nashville. He kissed my wet eyes. "Sleep…for me?" He whispered.

"Jason I can't I'm scared." I repeated.

"Try. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere…I promise." He whispered the last words in my ear.

I lay back on my pillow and took his hand and put it around my waist. He tugged me close to him so that I was propped against his body. My fingers laced through his as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep…

I woke with the light shining through my purple curtains and a hand tracing my lips. "Good morning." Jason perkily.

"Uh, morning…"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…What are you doing?"

He laughed. "Memorizing your face."

"Those are my lips."

"I know." He chuckled.

"So um could I get up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"This!" I suddenly felt something soft press hard against my lips. His lips! My tongue felt all electricky and my body trembled at the sudden chills that coursed through my body the entire time. As our lips parted I shuddered once more and my heart skipped a beat. O-M-G! I just _kissed_ an _Angel! _I felt like my heart was going to hop right outta my chest. I blushed.

He laughed when I blushed. "What could possibly embarrass you right now?"

"I don't wanna say it." I said blushing deeper.

"Can I please read your mind?"

"Not until I'm able to read yours!"

He grimaced. "Gah! It drives me crazy that I can't read your mind! Could you possibly tell me what is making you blush? I'll assume the worse if you don't!" He warned.

I shook my head.

"Is it because I'm a bad kisser?"

I giggled and shook my head.

"It's good to see you smiling again after last night." He said placing his finger over my lips again. He pulled me into his lap. My legs were wrapped around his waist so I could still face him. Well I think I was facing him. My smile turned into a frown. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Please don't remind me about last night."

"By the time you see her again everything will be completely different." He said brushing my bangs behind my ear. "You have nothing to worry about, my love."

"MORNING SARA!" Claire busted through the door.

I scrambled out of Jason's lap. "Uh, y-yeah morning!" I stuttered blushing again.

She smiled a wide smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

I blushed deeper than before. "Uh, no." Then I got serious. "Claire I have to tell you-"I stopped. "Uh Jason should I…?"

"I don't know I guess if you want."

I thought about it. Maybe I should warn her. What if Lucinda goes for my heart but in a different approach from last night? Then what would I do? I'd rather her just rip my heart out than have her rip Claire's from her chest, literally. "Uh, I don't know if I should…"

"SARA! TH-THERE'S-S A SNAKE ON YOUR BED!" Claire screamed.

"SARA!" Jason yelled and cradled me against his chest. Then I heard a flapping noise …like wings. I was flying! I clutched my arms around his neck. I was high!

"JASON, CLAIRE! CLAIRE-CLAIRE-SAVE-CLAIRE!" I screamed pointing to the snake heading to Claire.

"Yes Jason, please save Claire!" Claire screamed.

Jason sat me in the corner of the room and kissed my head. "Be careful Jason." I said.

He laughed, and the snake was suddenly in the air and then against the wall. Claire ran over to me and we hugged each other and watched the floating snake. "Their getting worse." I whispered more to myself. The snake was then split in half. Purple blood dripped from the corpse.

"They are getting worse." Jason said.

"DANG-IT…that's really going to be a tough stain to get outta the carpet!" Claire hissed.

"Come on Sara, we must leave." Jason said suddenly fear poisoned his words.

"Leave? Leave where?" I asked puzzled.

"We're going to talk to him about your sight being improved."

"What? You mean so I can see you?"

"Yes! But not for the reason you think so."

"Wait what's going on?" Claire asked.

"Sara we must leave now!" Jason repeated urgently.

"Claire I have to go. I don't exactly know where and I have no idea how but Jason and I have to go so could you not burn the room down while I'm gone?"

"I wouldn't burn down the room…again."

I rolled my eyes. It was so like her to be cracking jokes at a time like this. I walked over and hugged her. "I don't know how long I'll be, I love you Claire. Bye."

"I love you to Sara and I'm scared what if something happens while you're gone?"

"They won't attack you. Their after me, remember."

"Oh, that makes everything better, now I have to be up all night worried about you."

"Bye Claire." I hugged her tighter. I mean what could I do if I could come back? I couldn't exactly promise a safe return, not when Lucinda's after me. "Jason?"

"Yeah let's go, come along and take my hand." He said. "Or you know what I'll take yours."

I laughed. "Yeah, that might be easier than me hunting for your invisible hand."

He took my hand and everything turned into mist. I felt suddenly cold...and dark. I clung to his body. Of course I was frightened, I didn't know exactly what to expect. "Jason where are we?"

"We are-well you are, crossing death."

"What really?"

"Yes really, and I must say even after death you are indeed still beautiful."

I blushed. "Uh…thanks?"

He laughed at my reaction and hugged me closer. There was a bright ray of golden light coming from the sky. At first it was the size of a grape then it got bigger and bigger and was only on me. That's when I realized I was no longer in Jason's warm arms. I started to freak out what was going on why was I-WHOA! WHAT THE? OUCH! MY EYES ARE BURNING OR SOMETHING'S IN THEM OUCHY! IT HURTS WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON? WHERE'S JASON? And why do I…feel…so…tired…?

"She needs to be able to see what's after her and when she needs to kill it! She cannot continue this blindly sir!" I heard Jason say. I smiled at his beautiful velvet voice. My eyes were kept shut tight. For some reason I didn't want to open them.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no my son." I heard another old, deep, strong voice say.

"But Lucinda-"

"Lucinda will not be a threat to you for a while. Lilith still needs more practice and time."

"Her name is Sara." Jason said between his teeth. "And how much time could she need it's been SIXTEEN years!"

"I know it's been a long time but Jason you must have patience."

He grimaced.

"Now tell me…are you in love with the girl?"

It was quiet for a long time then he finally answered. "…Yes…"

It was quiet again.

"I can't help it! I've tried not to but…is this even a normal feeling...love? I thought it was only possible for the humans?" Jason said frustrated.

"You know you were not supposed to fall in love romantically. It's against the law."

"Why? Why can't I be in love with her romantically?"

"Because it's wrong for you to."

"Then why does it feel right?" I heard fast footsteps coming towards me. I was then cradled against someone's chest. I opened my eyes. I could see him! I thought my mouth fell out of place. Much-much more beautiful than any dream! I had never thought he could be so inhumanly beautiful. His hair all shaggy but shined in the light; the color of golden touched his scalp and dripped through his amber locks. His body was skinny yet also muscular. And my favorite part was his eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. More beautiful than gemstones, or stars, nothing could even compare to the beautiful, warm, topaz, shimmering golden, pair of eyes that stared into mine. I stuttered on what to say. Words for me right now, there weren't any. No dream could ever be this beautiful.

I put my hand against his cheek. "Jason?"

"Yes." He said his eyes seemed excited.

"Am I dreaming again?" I had to check just to be sure.

He smiled. "No darling."

"Where am I?"

He winced, oh, gosh even his wincing was beautiful. "You're kinda dead and in…heaven."

"WHAT?" DEAD! How could I be dead? I don't understand! This doesn't make sense! Oh, no! Claire, poor Claire! We were supposed to have that interview today too!

"Calm down Sara." He said comforting me. And why did my cheeks feel wet? He kissed my forehead then rested his on mine and smiled a breath-taking smile. "You're going to go back. I wouldn't kill you that way, now would I?"

I thought about that for a moment. "When we go back…I won't be able to see you?"

Pain shot through his face. "You weren't supposed to wake up. I didn't want you to see me."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up if he'd said no…which he did." He sighed. "It's time to go back. You have an interview."

"No! Not yet! I just now was able to see you. I want this picture to stay in my head." I said touching his lips, hair, ears, nose, chin. His hand stopped my hand on his cheek and he placed it on his muscular chest over his heart. Huh…there was…no beat? I leaned my ear against it to make sure. Nothing. Then I remembered…I'm not the only one dead. Then a horrible image appeared in my head. A picture of Lucinda with a bloody dagger in her hand and her mouth over Jason's neck. She looked up and smiled as blood dripped from her mouth. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing…just, er, cold." I lied.

He smiled again closing his eyes he pulled my face up to his. "Don't you think I know by now when you're telling the truth and when you're lying completely horribly?"

I laughed. "I think everyone knows when I'm lying."

"Come on Sara. It's time to leave, my love." He said brushing his lips against mine. An electric shock went from my lips to the tips of my toes. Everything was spinning and he barely touched me. My heart beat was beating so fast and hard it was starting to throb. Jason seems to love how I react to his every touch.

I looked up to his face and my heart skipped a beat at his smiling. "Jason…I love you."

Sadness pierced his eyes. "I know, that's a problem."

"But…"

He didn't pay any attention that I even spoke. Mechanically he started walking. His face expressionless. Then I actually paid attention to where we were. We were in clouds? Hm…anyway, the golden sun was all around us making it glitter. The clouds in the background were a pinkish and fluffy. We were walking out of what looked like a building but there were no walls, just a roof and huge white columns.

There was a beautiful lady at the end of the cloud, in a white cloth like curtain thing that was wrapped tightly around her. She reminded me of an Egyptian queen. The soft coco color of her skin was beautiful. Her shiny, long, wavy, black hair running down to her feet. Her black beady eyes and the gold earrings in her ears. She was standing in front of us. She smiled a breath-taking smile as two enormous white blankets extended from her back. Wait not blankets…wings. She was an Angel! She was gorgeous! Gosh, are all Angels beautiful? I felt a shot of envy course through me as she took off.

"Hi Jason!" She said landing in front of me and Jason, her voice was strong.

"Hello Ari." Jason greeted politely as he sat me on the ground, but still kept his hand wrapped securely around my waist.

"Who is this?" Ari asked curiosity obviously stinging in her eyes as she looked me down not in a rude manner though in an observant manner.

"This is my human, Sara. You would probably know her name as Lilith. But she prefers Sara."

A knowing expression appeared on her face then was replaced with shock and then a smile. "Oh…this is the one." She circled me smiling. "Hm…she's seems like she will do well."

"Well Ari it was nice to see you again, but we must leave. Good-bye."

"Bye, Jason and Lilith." She said as we turned our backs on her.

I tried to read Jason's expression; it seemed angry-no furious. He rushed us faster. I had no idea what was going on. "Jason who was that?"

He rolled his eyes. "My little sister Ari."

"Why were you rude to her?"

He tried not to smile at what I said. "Because she's my sister."

Guilt shot through as the envy poisoned my mind at the same time. Jason has a family up here? I didn't know. I envied him because even Jason had a family and I didn't. I fought against the tears in my eyes and won this time but the lump in my throat was still there. "I didn't know you had a family up here." I said quietly.

"Eh." He shrugged. "I guess."

Just then there was a hole in the cloud we were on. "Are you ready?" He asked. I tried to remember his face as well as I could.

"No! I want to be able to see you." I fought against his arms around my waist.

"Why? Sara…you must go back, for Claire."

He was right I had to go back. "Fine!"

He pulled me close to him and began stroking my face. I held his other hand as his wings appeared. They were huge! White with gold glitter at the tips of each feather. They weren't like Ari's plain white wings his were different. I wonder why. I gawked at his wings as he watched me he chuckled. He didn't take his eyes from my face, like I was the one who was going to disappear.

I looked into his eyes and he picked me up as his eyes got wide with excitement. "Ready?" He asked.

"No!" It was too late; we were already in the air by the time I was freaking out about being in the air. I screamed as he laughed.

"Sara, I'm not going to drop you." He chuckled.

I was cradled against his chest and had my arms around his neck. I looked down to where we were going. "I thought you said heaven was in space?"

"That's the one you'll go to when you die. This is the heaven of Angels. The one I'll be at."

"WAIT! WAIT! WHAT? YOU MEAN I WON'T GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN?" I can't believe this! What was he saying? Did he want me to never see him?

"Stop yelling in your head, of course I would want to see you every day! You are everything to me."

I was quiet for a moment. Then…why was he going to this heaven and not the other? "Why are you going to this heaven and not the one I'm going to then?"

"Because we still need to get ready for the war."

"War?"

"Yes. There is going to be a war with heaven and hell. We are the warriors. Humans can be in the war to if they like. Just when they die they will not come back…ever."

"Wait! What if you die? Will you come back?"

He didn't answer for a long time. I was about to ask again when he finally answered. "No."

That's not going to happen though, he is not going to die because- "I'm going with you!"

"NO! UGH! This is why I never told you! I knew you'd be like this! You cannot be put in danger like that! I won't let you!" He yelled holding me close to him possessively.

The wind picked up a little and his wings continued to flap. "Look, Jason, why don't you put yourself in my shoes for a second."

"…Sara, I understand why you want to go, but-"

"Then there is no reason why I shouldn't go!" I snapped.

He looked at me then. My anger turned into sympathy but I tried to stay strong. I couldn't let him go alone. Well, alone without me. Wherever he was going I wanted to be, no matter heaven or hell.

WHAT THE! No, he's disappearing. Tears welled in my eyes. It looked like he was turning into mist, the closer we got to earth, the more he disappeared. A tear escaped my right eye, my vision got blurrier! CRAP! I couldn't see him that well now. The last thing I saw was his beautiful smile then we landed on the school roof. I felt a finger wipe my tears away, and then he kissed my wet eyes. The song Heaven Forbid by: The Fray was playing in my head, the same acoustic version from Nashville, again. That's our song.

"Sara, there's no reason for you to be sad." He said gently.

"Of course there are plenty of reasons! Lucy, me and you fighting and it being against the law for you to love me!" I clamped my mouth shut.

"Sara! Where'd you here that."

"While we were dead." I spit the word dead.

"Ugh! I should've known you'd hear something."

"Well…is it true then?"

"Well of course it's true the law says-"

"No…" I blushed. "That you…love me?"

"Of course I love you." He said picking me up. "Let's get off the roof before someone notices."

**Chapter Five**

**Tortured**

"IT WAS AMAZING!" I finally said after catching Claire up on everything. We were heading to the west wing main office for the interview.

I was wearing a black, white poka-doted dress that fell to my knees, with my hair in a messy bun. Claire was wearing her hair the same way with a white, black poka-doted dress. We were trying to go for the twin look. Ha-ha-ha.

"That does sound pretty awesome! I cannot believe you saw him! I'm so jealous; I've always wondered what he looked like."

We made it just in time. We were sent to the pink room. They color code them for the little kids so it's easier for them. We made it to the pink room. During these kinds of interviews we are left completely alone. No cameras, no microphones, nothing.

They were a young couple maybe in there early thirties. The lady was really skinny and tall. She seemed like the breakable kind. She smiled. And her blue eyes lit up as we entered the room. Her bright brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail but it was long and it reached to her bottom. It reminded me of Ari's hair, hers was way longer andprettier, though.

The man was the same skinny fragile kind. His soft features went with the rest of him. He smile and nodded as we walked in too. There were toys and arts and crafts on the tiny tables around the couple from the younger kids. The room was of course pink too.

"Hello, you two must be Sara and Claire?" Said the man.

I straightened my back. "Uh, yes sir. We are."

"Uh…Sara…I don't think…this is such a good idea…we should leave now." Jason said; anger sprinkled over his words.

"So which one of you is Claire?" The man asked.

Claire raised her right hand. "Uh, me, sir." She said unsteady.

"Good then I don't have to kill you!" He said as he lunged forward to me. His body was suddenly trembling as it changed. He was wearing only ripped pants with broken shackles around his wrists and ankles. His teeth were pointed and yellow like Lucinda's were. His spine broke through the suit he was wearing. He tackled me to the ground and was growling at me like an animal. He pinned my arms down with his skinny hands and pinned my feet down with his.

"SARA!" I heard Jason yell in terror.

I struggled against the man's impossible grip. Then he was rolling on the floor next to me and I was free. "Thanks Jason!" I said hurrying to Claire's side. She was horrified. Then the lady came at us, something in me took over. I quickly pushed Claire out of the way and summersaulted over to the arts and craft table. She turned and hissed at me and began running to me again. I grabbed scissors from the table and waited for her to get close enough; once she was I used all my strength and planted the scissors in her heart. She didn't stop though. She put her hands on my shoulders and her claws dug into my skin. I screamed. As I kicked her into the stomach her claws cut my shoulder. She went flying! She hit the wall with so much force that there was a dent.

Red crimson blood trickled down over my dress. It was pouring on both of my shoulders. I didn't seem to feel it though I was too focused on my enemy, well now dead enemy. I was furious, I absolutely hated her for what she did that I ran to her like a mad woman and began to punch the corpse. Then I controlled myself and saw that Jason already killed the man.

"Jason…what's wrong with me?" I asked as tears streamed down my cheeks. Before I could hear him answer the question I collapsed…

I dreamed about Lucinda again. She was wearing the same blue dress.

"Hello, again." She said sitting on a branch outside the window. She flopped herself in. "I was beginning to think we'd never get to meet again." She sighed.

"You! GAH!" I screamed running to her she dodged me quickly.

She giggled. "Oh, it's nice to see you too."

"UGH! I hate you!" I spit through my teeth.

"Oh, Ouch! And I used to be, like, your best friend."

"I was never your friend!" I hissed.

"Well, have you even considered my offer? Do you wanna go now?"

"Like I said, I WILL NEVER join you."

Anger washed over her face. "Pity."

She was by my side in less than a second. She slammed me to the ground and took my wrist. She twisted so far I heard it crack. I screamed in pain. Then she took her nail and very, very, slowly drilled it through my heart. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours before I died in the dream and woke up in Claire's trembling arms.

"SARA!" She cried.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"I thought you died."

"Well I'm not dead. Could you leave so I could talk to Jason?"

Concern washed over Claire's pained expression. She nodded her head and left the room. Jason's hand was in mine in that exact second the door closed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's quite persistent."

"What…Lucinda. What does she do to you?"

"Torture me."

"I'm sorry Sara."

"No, don't be."

"It just frustrates me! She hurts you and there's nothing I can do but wait for you to open your eyes! And lately the time for that has been getting longer and longer!"

"It's okay Jason. Calm down. I'm fine now. Its better when she does it quick, usually she does kill me quick but this time, it seemed to go on for hours."

"Sara, I am so, so, sorry. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Not because I was assigned to, because I love you."

I smiled. "I know…so where did the interview 'parents' bodies go."

"I took care of _those ugly beasts._" He said through his teeth. "You have nothing to worry about my love." He said sweetly kissing my forehead.

**Chapter Six**

**In Deep Thought…**

The weeks past and the nightmares got worse and worse. I thought about random things all the time because I didn't want to think about _her. _I thought about staying here until I turn eighteen. I mean I don't want another repeat of last time. I shuddered to the thought.

I remember one time while I was in Barnes and Noble that I stumbled across something that made me laugh. I was in the graphic novel section. It was called Angel Sanctuary. I read the first few pages, it was rather interesting. I liked it because the human girl falls in love with one of the Angels. Ironic.

Then I started thinking about the movie Pride and Prejudice. I didn't really understand it actually, except that there was like no kissing in it so I was kinda bummed out. I saw another book at Barnes and Noble that was called Pride and Prejudice ZOMBIES!

I wonder how people come up with things from their imagination like that, like ZOMBIES! And things like Vampires. Vampires are actually interesting to me. They are the closest thing to a demon. They feast off of human blood like demons feast off of human blood _and_ flesh. I mean how can someone think up something like a Vampire? I could think up a big hairy monster and in a decade or so people will start making rip off movies about it and it would be a legend.

It irks me though sometimes people say that Vampires can be evil, I mean if you are a human and you're walking down the street or something, all the sudden a Vampire pulls you into an alley. Then bends your neck back and teeth punctures the victim's neck, the Vampire decides it doesn't want to kill you BA-DA! You're a Vampire. Can God really hate you because of your new form? What if you decide that you're not going to kill humans, instead you kill animals. Then what? Are you good? Do you go to heaven? Do you go to hell?

I don't know! Gosh! I felt like an idiot blabbing in my mind about pointless things like monster!

What are ghosts to anyway? Are they Angels? Are they demons? Are they simply just spirits of from a human who walk among graves, just stuck between heaven and hell because they were murderers at night and saints during the day?

Gah! Blabbing mindlessly in my head is so annoying! Why do we question life this way? It takes up to much energy trying not to think of Lucinda and what she might do when she finds me again.

She will appear in the fog while I'm swinging again. Smiling at me in her white blood stained dress. Her yellow teeth glistening in the moonlight. As dark shadows with red glowing eyes surrounding her drooling and hissing. She approaches me.

"Hey!" Claire Chirped as we met to walk to our room.

"Hey." My eyes felt heavy. I haven't had enough sleep.

"Wow! Hey are you okay?" Claire asked concerned now.

"Yeah, no I'm fine, but…I mean are you?"

"What do mean of course I fine!"

"No I mean…how can you still be sane after everything that's happened?"

She shrugged. "How can you?"

"True. But I'm not completely sane."

"Neither am I."

"This is my fault."

"No it's not! Don't blame yourself."

"Claire, shut-up!" I yelled.

"I was just trying to-"

"Well don't!" I snapped.

I was so tired. And cranky! We walked back silently to our room.

"Sara, are you okay?" Jason asked taking my hand.

I snapped my hand from him. "NO! Just! I need! UGH!" I took a deep breath. "I just need to be alone for two seconds!"

I stormed off to the room and slammed my bedroom door. I ran over to my bed and cried. What's happening to me? Why were my eyes glowing! Why am I a secret weapon? Why can't I have a normal life? Sometimes I just wish that-that Jason couldn't even talk to me!

No…no I take it back…no…I wouldn't want Jason to not be able to speak to me. I don't think I could even live in a world where he doesn't exist.

"Hey…are you okay?" Jason said.

I didn't answer. I just sat up and stared out the window and shook my head, like I was disappointed with myself.

I felt arms surround my shoulders like a blanket. I heard his uneven breath in my right ear. He kissed my ear and I shuddered as he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"What if she comes for me? What if she comes for Claire? Jason I-"

I was interrupted when he kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet. Then he kissed me again, my body had chills running up and down my spine. Our breath became uneven then he abruptly stopped. He pressed his forehead on mine, as if debating with himself on whether he should kiss again or not. He took my hand and began to run circles round and round with what felt like his thumb. Then I felt his lips on my hand.

"You hurt Claire's feelings. You should apologize." He said between my fingers.

"Shoot! She's probably going to eat all the chocolate syrup again if I don't make her happy!"

I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I remember a poem I had written once when the teacher made us write one. Back in the dark days of my life. It's called Mirror.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall…_

_Who's the fairest of them all?_

_I take this blade and slit, slit, slit._

_Crimson liquid drip, drip, drip,_

_Dripping down my porcelain wrist._

_I surely will not be missed._

_I take this blade and slit, slit, slit._

_Again crimson drip, drip, drip._

_My breath is running short now_

_I'm falling to the ground._

_I won't be here for long now._

_I am finally found._

_Mirror, mirror on the wall…_

_I'm not the fairest of them all._

I laughed to myself because I remember Jason made me so mad when he crossed off "I'm not the fairest of them all" and scribbled in "I AM the fairest of them all!" Oh, that was when I was like twelve though.

Wow, though! Right now I didn't look like the fairest of them all. Goodness! I looked like I stepped out of a horror ZOMBIE flick! I blushed because if this was what I looked like when Jason was in there with me then there must be something seriously wrong with him for not noticing. He has though seen me worse, I'm sure.

Anyway my eyeliner was running down my cheeks and my nose was runny and my eyes were glassy. They get glassy after something big happens. I quickly ran the water and took a rag and began dabbing it under my eyes. I blew my nose really hard once, geez I blew it so hard I thought my brain was going to come out! Then I walked out.

"Better." Jason said.

I blushed as he laughed. I walked into the kitchen and there she was with the chocolate syrup already dripping a foot from her mouth, in her hand. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

"Claire!" I whined.

"You did it!" She said mouth full of chocolate.

"Claire, put the chocolate down, you know you're on a diet."

"Shut-up! I'm not on a diet! And no I'm going to keep eating the chocolate! If you have something to say then just say it!"

"Claire, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." God! I sucked at apologies.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, if you forgive me I'll do your laundry for a week!"

She debated that for a minute, and then opened her arms out, chocolate still in her right hand. "Hey best friend!"

"Ha-ha-ha you caved so easily!"

"Oh, you know I'm that shallow!" She laughed as I hugged her.

"AWWW! GROUP HUG!" Jason said squeezing me and Claire.

I told Claire what Jason said, because at first she was freaking out. She laughed.

Later that night Claire and I decided to do karaoke! EEEEK! Wish me luck! I'm next.

Okay I'm back what was I saying, oh, yeah karaoke night. I just sang Our Song by: Taylor Swift and now Claire is singing Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne. That's _so _Claire to pick that song. She would probably sing it to her ex if she had the chance. He dumped her for this other girl named Amy. You should have seen her that week, nothing but melt downs about thinking she wasn't pretty and chocolate syrup for breakfast and wine she found for night.

She was completely heart-broken! And always having a hangover in the morning from the nights she drank too much wine and got drunk and danced naked on table thinking she was a stripper. It. Was. Not. Fun!

I did feel sorry that Jason, though, couldn't embarrass himself in front of us like we were, while we attempted to karaoke. Who wouldn't want to embarrass themselves?

"LADIES!" Someone said walking in. I recognized that voice. It was the lady who is in charge of the dorms. Dorm supervisor I guess you could call her that. She had coffee skin and black hair with sandy highlights. Her dark brown eyes were furious. She was really skinny and tall, and always for some reason carried a clip-board. Probably trying to look "professional."

She walked over to the loud music stereo while Claire was singing and turned it off. Claire hit the long high note.

"Shut-up-shut-up!" The lady said smacking Claire on the leg.

Claire stopped and looked at the lady puzzled.

"Now," she said fixing her hair back into place, "I'm Mrs. Ellen and there has been a noise complaint. You two are the noise." She said rolling her eyes. "It is almost curfew therefore you should both be getting ready for bed. So I hope there will be no more disturbances from this dorm. If so then you both will receive detention. Good-bye." Mrs. Ellen said storming out of the room.

We all busted out laughing.

"HA-HA-HA! Did you see that chick slapping my leg?" Claire laughed.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Oh…what a snob though, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Dude you know what we should do? Okay we should totally blast the stereo even louder with your Hollywood Undead CD!"

"No, Claire I don't wanna get detention. Besides I'm tired."

She groaned. "Fine! Then can we do it tomorrow night?"

"Claire! We don't need to be like that. Just go to bed before you turn into a delinquent."

"Fine…" She said walking to her bedroom. "You better hope I don't rob a bank while you're sleeping." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my bedroom. I rummaged through my dresser to look for my Bad To The Bone doggy night pants and my Virginity Rocks night shirt. I sent Jason out of the room as I slipped my night clothes on, something caught my eye in my amore. I looked and there was a tattoo? I slipped my pants on quickly. My bra was hiding a tattoo? I looked at it from all sorts of angles.

Black wings? The wings went from the top of my back down to my lower back. I do not remember getting this tattoo. I've never had a tattoo! Now I'm curious if there are any other markings on my body I should know about. I opened my bedroom door and ran to Claire's room. She was snuggled in a ball in the middle of her bed with her toy frog, frogger.

I flipped the light switch, she flinched. "Claire I have a tattoo!"

She sat up and looked at me confused. "That's great and all but why is your shirt off?" She stared at me then she smiled.

I rolled my eyes "No, definitely not the reason you're thinking! I've never had a tattoo! Claire LOOK!" I said turning around so she could see my back.

"Whoa! That's cool!" She said getting up and she touched it. "When did you get this done? I didn't think you'd have this in you!"

I turned to face her. "Claire I just found out I even had the stupid thing!"

"Hm…now you know I've got to ask this…ma'am have you been drinking tonight? Or any other night? Or is it just drugs?" She said in a country accent.

"No detective Stevie I haven't done any of that crap."

"Hm…then I can't help you kiddo! Maybe yer angel can help you." She said as her eyes got wide.

I blushed. "Claire!" I said running back to my room.

I thought about it for a moment and then rummaged through my amore for a spaghetti strap. I slipped on a plain purple spaghetti strap and called Jason in to look at it. I blushed.

"What is it? I saw you run pass me while I was in the kitchen. You ran to Claire's room, and then you came back in here. I didn't follow you into Claire's room because…well…you weren't wearing a shirt…"

My blush deepened so much my face was sweating. "Uh…yeah well…you see, I just found out…I have a tattoo."

"Ha-ha-ha! What's wrong why are you blushing like crazy?"

"Well it's…kinda taking up my whole back."

"May I see it?"

"Yeah that's kinda why I called you in here."

He swooped to my side, and pulled the left strap down some. My bare back was in his sight…ugh! Stupid Claire just had to suggest him. The only guy I actually love and now he's probably going to freak out because I am a freak.

"No, not possible." He said.

"What-what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"No not about your back. What you were thinking. You could never scare me off that easily."

His fingers traced over the tattoo. I shuddered at his touch. "You said you wouldn't read my thoughts."

"I can't help the words that stick out in her head. That one just popped out at me. 'The only guy I actually love and now he's probably going to freak out because I am a freak.'" He quoted. "Ridicules, you'd even think, or doubt that I love you any less. More each day, yes, but less, not possible." He said almost angrily as he kissed my bare back.

Chills coursed through my spine. "S-so what's w-with the tattoo?" I stuttered.

He chuckled at my stutter. "I don't know either. It just seems like a normal tattoo. its beautiful wings though, maybe even prettier than mine."

"No, yours are better." I said turning around to face him…well I hope I was.

"You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"Stubborn."

"That too." I said smiling as I took his hand and blindly ran my finger up his chest then neck to his lips. When I found them I leaned in and kissed him till the room started spinning. My breath was uneven as I kissed him again.

"Sara…" He said against my lips, his breath uneven. "It's time for you to sleep."

"I'm not tired." I said breathlessly.

"Yes you are." He said picking me up and laying me in my bed. He tucked the covers around me and kissing my forehead he said. "A sad time when the sun sets and darkness covers the land."

"I prefer night." I yawned. "It's quite and you can see the stars and moon. Like space." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**Chapter Seven**

**Pain and Pleasure**

I didn't dream about Lucinda this time. Thank god! Instead I dreamed that I was jumping through the clouds. It was bright and the colors were pink and gold from the sunset. Jason and I were flying through the clouds at, like, supersonic speed! His hair glistened in the sun and fluttered in the wind and I heard wind chimes every time he smiled at me, which was like every two seconds. Everything seemed normal until we stopped. Jason started weeping.

"Why are you crying? Please, don't cry my Angel." I said hugging him.

Then suddenly he pushed me off of him and I fell. I fell for what seemed like forever. I was falling so fast that I went through the ground. It was dark and my skin felt like it was burning. I actually felt pain in this dream. I screamed and screamed at the burning I felt. Large black mist surrounded me. The darkness caved in on me.

There was something stabbing my back. I put my hand on the top left of my back to see what it was and there was a snake like texture to it. I looked from my shoulder and saw what looked like a bat wing. I looked at the other side which had no pain at all and there was a beautiful white wing with silver glitter on each end of the feathers. Now only half of my body was on fire and that was the side with the bat wing.

Blood was pouring from my back, from where the wing had ripped through my flesh. I began to cry and scream at the pain I felt. I felt like I was going to die!

"Sara!" Jason whispered urgently shaking me. "What happened? Your dream was going well then all the sudden…I pushed you off a cloud?" He said the last part through his teeth. "Why would you dream that I would ever cause you pain and suffering. I tried to wake you up after I saw the…all the blood. I couldn't bear to see you that way. Usually I don't like to wake you up but…" He shuddered. "Are you okay?"

My whole body was trembling. "I think so, I'm just scared."

He pushed the hair away from my wet eyes and kept his hand there for a while. I just stared up at nothingness as he kissed my forehead. "I hope you know that I would never, ever, ever push you off a cloud like that. Maybe I might save you from jumping or falling off a cloud. Or even jump off a cloud, myself, if that would protect you. But I would-"

"Hey, I don't like that. I can't even imagine you…" I gulped back tears. "I can't ever imagine you in any kind of pain."

"Sara, if I die it wouldn't affect the world at all. If you died, it would affect everyone and everything in the universe, including me."

"If you do die it may not affect this stupid world…but will affect mine if the sun is no longer there to keep my world warm. It would affect my universe."

"One for all."

"All for one." I said through my teeth.

"You're so stubborn." He said putting his face against mine as he chuckled.

I found his hand and made my way up to put my hand on his face. "I wish I could see you again. Can you take me to the clouds like last time?"

"Sara, we cannot play with death that way."

"Ugh! I would die a thousand times just to catch one glimpse of you." I said tracing his lips.

It was quite for a minute, and then he finally said something. "Why?"

"Because…" I said blushing. What was I supposed to say, oh, baby your beautiful? Your hair, your face, your everything! I'm yours forever!

He laughed. "Because?"

I put the pillow over my face and grimaced. "Because I think your beautiful." I said through the pillow.

He didn't say anything, instead he pulled the pillow away from my face and I couldn't tell if what his facial expression was considering I could see him!

"Could you-just for two seconds-try and put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if you could never see me?"

He grimaced this time. "I couldn't even imagine! Not being able to see your smile! Ugh! Not being able to see your eyes glisten every time I say the word love, or beautiful! That would be worse than any pain I would ever feel."

"Thank-you! Now do you understand where I'm at in this situation?"

"Yes, but love, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you."

I took his hand. "You _could_ take me to the clouds again."

"You don't understand, we cannot toy with death, it's serious."

"I'll take all the risks."

"AUGH! Sara! I don't think that's a good idea…it's not safe for you."

"I told you I'll take all the risks."

"What about Claire. Sara if I slip up-if I accidently kill you permanently, I would never forgive myself."

"Jason…please?"

It was quite for a long time. "Fine! But we leave tomorrow. Early in the morning."

"YAY! JASON I LOVE YOU -I LOVE YOU-I LOVE YOU!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah, I know."

I giggled.

"Now time for you to sleep."

"Okay. Nighty-night my Angel."

"Good-night my human." He said kissing my forehead.

**Chapter Eight**

**From Different Views**

**Sara**

I woke up extra early that morning and ran into Claire's room. She was stretched across the bed snoring and the covers off. I jumped into her bed and attacked her.

"Guess where Jason's taking me!" I said hitting her with a pillow.

"I don't know where tattoo girl?"

I almost forgot about my permanent mark on my back. I shook it off and leaned into her ear. "To the clouds." I whispered.

She stared at me, puzzled.

I rolled my eyes. "Remember when I died…"

"O-M-G! You're going to die again?"

"Yep!"

"Can I come?"

Whoa! I don't know…I kinda did want it to be just me and Jason…but Claire would stay out of the way. I shrugged an unknowing shrug. "I don't know…Jason."

"Sara, I can only do one human." He said sadly.

"Awww-ma-a-a-an! Sorry Claire."

"S'okay, I'm sure you wanted alone time with Jason anyway."

"No, Claire, I'm sorry you can't come, you know it's not like that. He has trouble with the…coming back part. And I especially don't want you to die, considering you're my only friend-"

"Hey!" Jason said.

"Other than Jason." I said rolling my eyes.

"No I understand. Really, go ahead. I'm fine here. Besides I _really_ need to clean my room."

We both looked at the room and shuddered. Her room was a mess!

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sara! Just get outta here already! Go have fun with yer boyfriend! I'm fine here; really I won't burn the room down…again. I learned my lesson not to play with fire. Promise, I'll be in one piece when you return and then you can tell me all about it." She said shaking my shoulders.

"Okay…"I said still unsure. "Jason…"

Jason gripped my hand and pulled me over to him. He had his hands around my waist and I had mine around his waist, blushing. Then all the sudden the color of lightening bounced off the us. I glared at Claire. She waved at me smiling innocently with her camera.

"That's a keeper!" She said as me and Jason began to disappear.

"When I get back you are so dead!" No pun intended.

She threw her body back on her bed laughing. We were gone now and I was prepared for the pain in my eyes to kick in.

"Why do you look so scared?" He asked sounding like a dream.

I tightened my grip around him, closed my eyes and lay my head on his chest. "Because my eyes will hurt like last time."

He shook with a laugh. "No darling, that was the stuff I used to make you sleep. You know like sleeping dust?" He said petting my head. "I won't give you any, promise."

"Oh…okay. How long do we have?"

"It should be about, like, two seconds until you can see me now."

I counted in my head as he started to appear in my arms. I gasped and he smiled at me, his brown topaz eyes lit up as he saw that I could see him now. I touched his face then ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and silky. He pressed his forehead against mine and my heart-beat picked up as he leaned down and kissed me from my forehead over my nose to my lips. I giggled as he smiled.

**Jason**

I liked it better when she could see me. It felt…more complete. My only fear in life is if she were to just disappear. I don't know how I would manage.

But one thing I know is right now, she is completely mine. I know how this is wrong. He told me it was, if I break one law I will face the consequences no matter what they were. It would be worth it no matter if I must burn in hell. I love her with every fiber of my being.

I cannot even bear the thought that Lucinda haunts her dreams. I cannot bear the fact that I can't do anything about it! Lucinda will die and in my hand. I will torture her like she did Sara. Lucinda will die.

_Revenge is like a two headed snake, as you watch your opponent die, you yourself are being poisoned…_

But she must die, Emily! It's not just about revenge.

_Is it not about revenge? Or are you just trying to make yourself believe that. What will you gain in this action, what will you lose, and how far are you willing to go to fifull your mission?_

Ugh…as far as I must to make Sara safe, even if it costs my own life.

"Jason! This is so cool! I'm so glad you took me with you!" Sara said as we were flying and I held her cradled in my arms.

"Hey maybe you could fly with your new wings too."

"HA-HA-HA! Yeah, we'll see how far I'll go." She laughed.

"So where shall we go?"

She leaned in close to me grinning as she whispered. "To the stars."

I laughed. "You got that from the Titanic."

She shrugged still smiling.

"There's a really pretty garden around here, but it's Ari's garden."

"Ari?" She was excited now. "I want to meet her."

Great. "Uh, I don't know Ari's kinda…weird."

Her eyes narrowed. "Really, you wanna start talking weird with me? I have died twice!" She said holding up two fingers.

"True…you are kinda weird…"

She laughed the sound reminded me of a gold and green meadow with life crawling all around it.

"Fine, I'll take you her cloud."

"She has her own cloud?"

"Yeah everyone does." Shoot, should not have said that.

Her deep green sea eyes went wide with excitement. "Do you?"

Yep! I saw this comin should've kept my mouth shut. I grimaced. "Yes."

"First stop, Jason's cloud, please!"

"UGH!"

She laughed.

**Sara**

We walked into his house on his cloud, er, loft…I actually have no idea what to call it really, except OPEN! The only walls were glass and the ceiling was too! Talk about zero privacy. Well there was one side of the room made of rock. It was the only part of the room that had a rock ceiling, but as you walked in the other direction it turned to glass. There was a wall with a few unlit candles on the ground and a huge white bed. On the wall were a bunch of paintings but one stuck out…was that me?

I walked up to get a closer view. Yep, that was me.

"Ah, my best work yet!" He said. "No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get her pretty enough."

I blushed. "I'm not as pretty as you say."

He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "No, you're right…your prettier than I give you credit for."

I untangled myself and walked over to sit on his big soft white bed.

"You never told me you painted…"

"You never told me you had a tattoo." He said sitting next to me, he pulled me onto his lap.

"I didn't know I had one, so that doesn't count." I said running my fingers through his shaggy, long hair.

He took my hand and placed it over his un-beating heart as he pressed his head against mine, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply then letting it out roughly.

I leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. I never really noticed what he wore. He wore a black zip up hoodie and thick ripped jeans. He looked like a normal teen…minus the wings.

What's with the gold bracelets on each wrist they looked…tight. Like they were going to cut his circulation off. I placed my hand over his left wrist. "Um…?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well…I wanna know…what's up with the super tight bracelets, they look like they hurt."

"Oh, they do. It's your mark on me. You know it shows that I'm your Angel."

"That you belong to me…" I whispered.

"Basically."

"I don't like that it hurts you." I said rubbing my finger on his wrist.

"Don't worry about me." He said reassuringly, kissing my nose, smiling.

His wings fell around us. They were huge! I reached out and touched the feathers. They were soft and cool.

"I have a question…would it hurt if I pulled a feather out?" I asked brushing my fingers through the feathers.

"Would it hurt if I pulled out a strand of your hair?" He asked.

I didn't answer. He rolled his eyes and plucked a feather off his wing. He presented the feather to me the gold end of it sparkled in the sunlight. He took the feather and ran it over my cheek.

"See…it doesn't hurt that bad." He said running it down my arm.

"No, but it tickles." I said giggling.

He laughed. Then he stopped and placed the feather in my hand. "A piece of my heart."

I put it in my back pocket and kissed him once before I leaned my back against his chest and closed my eyes. I could stay here forever. I took his hand and kissed it a bunch of times.

We sat there for a few minutes. It was quite. Peaceful. I looked at the clouds all around us. I could see a storm far away with lightning. It thundered lightly, I shook at the sudden shake. He laughed. "We better get going."

"Yeah, after I meet Ari."

He grimaced. "Fine!"

I smiled.

**Jason**

We left my place, which was pretty surprising that she didn't freak out about my painting of her.

I hope Ari keeps her mouth shut about Sara's future. Just because she's in charge of human fate doesn't make her anymore special. She can be really annoying too; sometimes she talks about how Sara's future is going to be completely astonishing.

I worry about Sara's future. What if something happens to her? What if she sacrifices her life for others? That would be great and dandy for the people she saves, but what will I become. I'm making a pact that if she decides killing herself for the rest of the world than I'm dying alongside her.

_That's the most selfish act I have ever heard of! If she dies everyone else is happy, that's great, but what about me and my guy needs? _

I don't care. I love her.

_Love is careless in teens…_

No, I think it's more pure. In a way it is. And Emmy remember you're younger than me. Plus, more adults these days get divorced and-

_Because they most of them met in their teens!_

AUGH! Shut-up, Emily! Gosh, you can get really annoying. Plus you're younger than me!

_I'm just trying to help you, brother. I can't stand to see you end up like me._

I thought about my little sister Emily. She was, right now, burning in the pits of hell. I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Uh, yeah. We're almost there." I said gesturing my head to the cloud with a bunch of ivy and flowers growing around my older sister's house. Eesh! This is going to be a long day.

Ari was standing near some plant, watering it, her coco skin shinning in the sunlight. I looked down at my paled peach skin feeling self-conscious. Gosh! I envy her so much. She gets everything she wants.

She turned when she heard us and smiled.

**Sara**

Jason landed on the edge of the cloud. Ari came over right away. She was at my side in seconds, already observing me, and then she wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome." She said in a powerful voice, smiling. "Would you like some green tea?"

"S-sure." I said roughly. My voice was weak compared to hers.

"Come on in." She said as she tugged Jason on his hoodie, gesturing him to come. He rolled his eyes and walked by my side, hands around my waist securely as if he were ready to take of if she did something wrong. She held my other arm in both hands as she guided us to her house.

We walked in and the smell of rain instantly hit my nose. It was not like Jason's open house. Hers was beautiful…not that I didn't like his. The walls were white with green ivy on every inch of her house, except for the large golden bed that lay off to the side where a large window sat. On the other side of the room was a kitchen area. It seemed she liked to cook. There was a green tea pot on the stove.

I watched as she took a green and white china glass mug from her cabinet and poured some tea into it then she added three sugar cubes and held it up to her face. It looked as if she were talking to it. Once she was done she handed me the mug. I looked to Jason and he nodded his head. I took a sip and an explosion of grassy taste entered my mouth mixed with sugar. It was really good.

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

I nodded my head and took another sip.

"Good. Our grandma's secret magic words always work." Her eyes flickered to Jason and then back to me. "So your name is…Sara?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" She mused. "So would you like to see my garden?"

"Sure!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm. "Just don't pick the apple from the tree or we'll all be in big trouble."

Fear shot up my spine.

She noticed the change and laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Oh…" I blushed.

Jason didn't leave my side, like Ari would rip my head off if he left for two seconds. We walked back outside through a back door I didn't even notice.

A jungle was in her backyard! There were plants everywhere; I didn't recognize any of them. There was nothing but green everywhere and in all shades, but mostly dark green, like that mossy green color. She leaned in to my ear and Jason stiffened. "Green is my favorite color…in case you haven't noticed." She laughed. I laughed with her.

I wondered why Jason was so…anxious around her. She was very kind; I can't see why she would do me any harm.

We stayed at Ari's for hours. The time we spent was mostly on her bench outside in the garden. We were laughing and telling stories. Jason never loosened. He never really talked or laughed that much either.

We left in the evening and flew back to Jason's loft, thing. He sat me gently on his bed then sat next to me with one arm holding me to him.

"Why don't you like your sister?" I asked after he and I kissed.

"I don't hate my sister. It's just…it's nothing." He said smiling.

"There's something you're not telling me, something big. I can feel it."

Then he suddenly rolled me over on my back he was over, me kissing me. When he stopped he started kissing my neck and nibbling my ear. I giggled. He rolled over his back and I lay on top of him. My fingers danced across his chest. "Why do you wear heavy clothes in the summer?"

He was suddenly serious. He didn't say anything. Instead he gently pushed me off of him as he stood up. His fingers pinched the zipper and his hand slid down fast. He shrugged off his jacket and his bare chest was in front of me. I gawked lightly because it was crazy, what was on his chest was a skin tattoo thing. You know like when they take a really hot needle and burn it into your skin. I stumbled over to him and pressed my fingers on his chest. I traced the lines and almost cried because it must have hurt him badly. I covered his entire torso.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Because it looks like it hurt. Really badly." I said kissing his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It only hurt when it was formed. It's because…I was trying to save my sister…Emily."

**Chapter Nine**

**Emily and Pained Thinking**

"You have another sister?" I asked rubbing my thumb in tiny circles on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Save her? What happened?"

He sighed. "Emily was kidnapped by a demon. I flew to hell one day when you were sleeping in your tiny ten year old bed, and he caught me and printed this on me to have for eternity."

"What does it say?"

"It's written in Hebrew…I don't know why, but it says 'Monster' and 'Demon Angel' 'You belong to us' 'Burn' manly just insults."

Tears streamed down my face. "You are not a monster! You were just trying to save your sister!"

"Hey, hey, shh it's okay Sara." He said hugging me. "I still don't know what they want with her. She never did anything wrong."

"I'm so sorry they did this to you Jason." I sniffled.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He whispered wiping the tears away under my eyes. "It was a long time ago."

"Augh! I hate them! How can they be so cruel?"

"I know Sara. But there's really nothing we can do about it until the war."

"DANG-IT!"

It was quite for a moment. We swayed to no music. The sun was starting to set, it was getting late. Claire's probably worried. But I really don't wanna go. It's perfect here. I felt safe especially.

I know that when I get back home Lucinda will be haunting my dreams again. It gets worse and worse every night. She has a new way to kill me every night, always something different. She is my second worst nightmare.

My first and number one nightmare is if something happens to Jason, if he gets hurt again like the tattoo thing on his torso, or more things to mark on him that shows he's my Angel. That would be horrible. What if the next thing he gets is neck choker? I can't stand anything that hurts him.

"We better get going." Jason said as he picked me up and sat me down on his bed. He put his jacket back on.

"I don't want to go!" I pouted.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Sara but we must." He said sweetly as he stroked my face with one finger.

UGH! I wish I could be able to see him, anywhere we go! "Ugh! Jason I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you." I said pulling him next to me on his bed, resting my head on his shoulder.

He laughed. "You will be with me still you know. I'm not completely disappearing." He said kissing my head.

"I know…but still. I won't be able to see you." I said looking up into his burning topaz eyes.

"That's true. But at least you'll be able to feel and hear me."

"But I want to be able to _see_ you as well."

"I know. But at least I'll be able to see you."

"Well can we at least wait for the stars to come out?"

He sighed and pulled away to look at my face. He thought about it for a while. "Fine!" He finally said.

"Yay!" I said hugging him.

We were lying in his bed waiting for the stars to come out. I was looking at all of his paintings. They were all beautiful. My favorite was a picture of a country house and a soft stream with tiny rocks here and there flowing in the middle. The landscape was bright green with monkey grass and mountains in the background. Beside the pond was a large oak tree and beside the oak tree was a white rancher with bright yellow shutters. The sky was turning dark blue with fluffy pink and white clouds.

My fingers brushed over the picture, following the brush strokes. His hand caught mine when it went over the mountains. He kissed my fingers and then lay my head back on his pillow and kissed my lips sweetly and deeply. He stopped and our breath was uneven.

"The stars will be coming out soon." He said, not taking his eyes off of me.

I didn't say anything. I pulled myself back to where I was before we kissed and began to run my fingers across the painting again. I thought about the problems I had to deal with before I found out why Jason talks to me and before Lucinda. They were all about wanting a family, crushing on Luke, easy stuff. Now it was nothing but pain. That's the biggest problem in my life…PAIN!

"Why are you so quite?"

I shrugged. "Nothing I'm just thinking."

"Oh."

I moved to a different painting. This one was of the city. There was a bunch of color splashed on this one. It was night time in the city so the lights glowed different colors.

I wonder why all his paintings were of human places. Like the rancher, the city, and my room. If I could paint as good as he could I'd be painting the Angel warriors or something. All this is boring stuff to paint, stuff I see every day.

I traced the big moon and he caught my hand. "What are you thinking about?" He asked his hand over mine as I continued to trace.

"I was thinking about why you paint all this boring stuff. Why don't you paint an Angel or something?"

"Because, I prefer your world." He said.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Why, our world is nothing but corrupt people and sinners. I hate my world."

"Not always is it filled with monstrous sinners. I think it's more magical in your world. You have something this world doesn't."

I went back to tracing my favorite painting. "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

He pulled me on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. He leaned into my ear. "True love."

"…Oh…" I was all I could say. He shook with laughter and stroked my hair from the top of my head to my waist. "You don't…have true love up here?"

"Nope, technically were all brothers and sisters."

"Oh…"

"Make a wish, love." He said stroking my cheek.

"What?"

"I believe it's tradition to make a wish when you see a shooting star. I don't need to make a wish, so I'm giving you my wish."

I blinked once. "Oh." I thought about what to wish. "I wish that when we get back to the school…I'll be able to see you."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his deep topaz eyes. "It's time to go."

"UGH! I don't wanna go."

"Well you have to go back for Claire. I mean who else is going to keep her from throwing eggs on Mr. Gale's car?"

I laughed. "You're right…I guess." I pouted.

"As always. Now take my hand, darling."

I did what he told me to, but instead of just taking his hand, I took his hand and kissed everywhere on it, including his wrist where the stupid bracelet was.

He laughed as he picked me up and cradled me against his chest. He brought me outside and there were thousands and thousands of stars everywhere! I have never seen so many stars in my entire life! They were all sizes and different colors; I mean some were like blue and red. What? How are the different colors? I mean I thought stars were always, like…whitish silver, not red or blue. It was insane and utterly out of this world! It was beautiful!

Jason took off flying. He smiled at me while we were in the air. I shuddered as a cool breeze stabbed me. I should've brought a coat or something. Jason realized I was cold and hugged me closer to him as he tried to keep me warm from the temperature I thought about his painting. For some reason it seemed…familiar. My favorite painting I mean, it seemed like I have been there before.

I shook it off and used my time to remember Jason's face. His muscular body, the way his eyes lit every time I smiled or laughed. His hands the color of his skin, the way he smiled was my favorite, so carefree and easy. I pressed my cold fingers against his cheek. He shuddered.

"Sara, your freezing." He said landing on a cloud.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged his jacket off. The lines on his torso were visible even in the dark night. He wrapped the jacket around me.

"No! Jason you're going to be cold."

He rolled his eyes again. "I'm gonna live."

"Jason! No please, just put your jacket back on, seriously." I said taking the jacket off. His hands were at me in seconds, he took my hands in his so that I couldn't take it off.

"Really, Sara, I don't need it. I'm fine."

"Ugh! You're so difficult!"

"Why can't you just accept the stupid jacket?"

"Because one: I don't want to remember your skin tattoo and two: you'll get cold!"

"Ugh! Why? What's wrong with my tattoo?"

"It reminds me that things have hurt you and I didn't even know!" I snapped.

"Sara…I'm okay."

"Jason, this is why we always disagree, because you never look at the argument from a different point of view-_my _point of view. Could you just put yourself in my shoes for a sec? What would you do if I had weird skin tattoos and was tortured by a demon and there was nothing you could do, but you saw it somewhere, and if not somewhere, it was in your every thought?"

"SARA! Don't you see? I have the same problem! Lucinda continues to hurt you and there's nothing I can do about it. I see the hurt in your eyes and the fear hiding behind your smile every day!" He said seething with anger.

"Ugh! You know what, just take me home!" I said angry now.

"Gladly!" He said picking me up and flying.

I traced the patterns of his tattoo on his chest. I started to kiss the lines because it hurt me that those monsters would even lay a finger, er, claw on him! I may be angry with how he acted, but I don't think it is ever possible to hate him.

We made it to-wait-where were we even going? "Um…Jason, where are we exactly?"  
>"We had to get to your city, I live in Virginia."<p>

"Oh, wow that was quick."

"Yeah, well I'm an Angel remember." He said sounding irritated still.

I winced. "Hey listen, Jason I'm…sorry for how…stubborn I was earlier back there."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize. I'm definitely not angry with you. How could I be?"

"Then why are you so edgy?"

"Because, I'm angry with Lucinda. I hate her more than anything!"

"Oh…"

He was quiet, and then he smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Uh-" Was all I could say before we began to descend super-fast towards the school. I looked at Jason as he began to disappear. He smiled at me once before he was completely gone. So much for my wish.

"Welcome home." He said as we landed on the roof.

"Ew…" I said smiling. "Come on lets go see Claire! I can't wait to tell her about my day!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Okay."

We ran down the roof access stairs. There was guard. Luke.

"Sara? What are you doing on the roof?"

"Uh-just-looking at the stars."

"Oh…kay? Anyways have you seen Claire anywhere? She just disappeared. The staff is everywhere looking for her."

"WHAT?"

**Chapter Ten**

**Stolen**

"LUKE! WHATTA MEAN CLAIRE'S MISSING?"I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I don't know anything, swear. All's I know is that I'm on patrol during day and night so that more kids don't go missing!" He said putting his hands up like I was going to shoot him if he said something wrong.

"I gotta go!" I said hurrying up the stairs to my room. I ran as fast as possible and busted the door open. The lights were off. I flicked the switch on and ran to my room to see if there were any clues.

My room hadn't changed at all. Nothing was out of place.

"Uh…Sara." I heard Jason call from the other room. I ran into the Claire's room there was a piece of paper floating in mid-air. I snatched the paper out of his hands. It said:

Dear Sara,

I have run away from the school. I just couldn't handle being controlled like that, and I'm tired of being afraid of all the demons that are after you. I know that when you get back you will be upset to find that I'm missing…but this is my only shot at making my dream of traveling the world come true. I will miss you so much Sara. You too Jason. But this is my chance and I'm taking it. Please forgive me. I love you.

Your Bestie For Life,

Claire

What the hell? Why would she just take off like that, she wouldn't do that! This doesn't make any sense. I just don't understand…

"Uh…Sara?"

"SHHS! I'm thinking!"

I tried to think about earlier…what did she say? _"Promise, I'll be in one piece when you return and then you can tell me all about it." _She basically promised she be here when I got back in that sentence! If she was planning on leaving she would tell me in person and not over a corny note…where could she be? This makes absolutely _no_ sense! I don't understand! Augh!

Let me think…nothing. There's nothing. No evidence of struggle in her room, even some of her stuff was gone. It's like she _did _run away. But where? Where on Earth could she of gone? Ugh! This is so confusing! Where could she of gone?  
>"Sara…its okay we'll find her." Jason said concerned.<p>

I realized that I was in her bed in the middle curled up into a tight ball hugging Frogger, her stuffed frog. "It's just so frustrating! Where could she've gone?"

"I don't know but we'll find her Sara. Don't worry, we'll find her." He said lying next to me and hugging me to him.

"How can you be so sure? What if…" Then it hit me. She didn't run away…no…she was captured! "Jason! That's it! She was stolen!"

"Sara…you don't know that. She could be anywhere. We just got to find her."

"AND WHAT IF SHE WAS! BY THE DEMONS! By Lucinda…"

"Sara! We'll find her don't worry." He said rubbing my arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

**Week One**

**Week Two**

**Week Three**

**Week Four**

Where is she…?

**Week Five**

"Sara?" I heard a familiar voice. "Sara…" I didn't care enough to notice who was calling me.

**Week Six**

"Sara, honestly…it's been weeks." I heard someone say.

I didn't answer.

**Week Seven**

"Sara…come on for real. You're starting to scare me." Someone said.

I was sitting on the couch in my living room. The TV was off and I was trying to think of where Claire could be.

I didn't move an inch. Claire was kidnapped seven weeks ago today…where the hell could she be?

"Hey! Sara! You've looked everywhere! She's clearly not in town!" Someone said again shaking me.

I shook my head and was brought back to the present. I looked around. The room was a mess! There were papers and clothes everywhere! My gaze reached Claire's shut door. I haven't been in there in weeks.

"Jason…Claire was like my sister. I've known her since the preschool years."

"I know and we will find her."

"JASON! You said that like seven weeks ago. We've been everywhere, her favorite bar, the park, even the freakin grocery store and know sign of her anywhere! I haven't even dreamed about Lucinda to see if she knows anything."

"Sara. Do you want to dream about Lucinda?"

"Yes…if it will save Claire of course."

"You're insane! This is crazy! All you've done for the past weeks is search the state for her, and when you're not doing that you're here moping around on the couch. Your grades are dropping and you haven't slept very well-"

"That's because there's too much on my mind to even sleep."

"Sara! I think maybe now's the time to-"

"Don't you say! Don't you dare!"

"I think it's time to-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" I said covering my ears.

Jason gently put his hands over the mine and tried to pull them away from my ears. I lost because he was after all stronger than me. My vision blurred.

"Aw, Sara. Baby." He whined. "Please, don't cry." He begged, hugging me close to him. I knew I was being a little extreme, but how could I not? I have this feeling inside me, like she's out there. I have another feeling as well like something big is going to happen.

He let me go. "Is someone here?" Jason asked.

"Um….Jason I don't think-"

"_Shhhs_!" He said. "Who's there?" He asked, hugging me close to him again but this time more protectively. "Show yourself!"

I watched as Claire's door cracked open. I jumped up.

"Sara! No!"

"It's Claire!" I said pointing to the door as a small foot appeared. It was pale and skinny.

I watched as the whole person came out. It was Claire…but what was wrong with her. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a brown torn up patched night gown. She was pale and extremely skinny her face looked like a skull and she had completely visible from where I was standing dark circles under her eyes. She had bite marks running down her arm and bruises everywhere possible. She was holding a gold dagger in her trembling right hand. She looked at me with agony in her eyes. She looked completely…broken.

I stumbled closer. "Claire…what happened to you?"

Just then she collapsed to the ground holding her head like it was about to fall off her. She screamed extremely loud. I covered my ears. She crawled over to me, grunting. She gripped my ankle and I had to strain to hear what she said…"Run!" She whispered in pain.

"No Claire! I'm taking you with me! Come on Claire!" I cried pulling on her to get up. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and said. "That's exactly what you have to run from…"

A tear streamed down her cheek. "Me."

"What-Claire…what's going on?"

"She's going to take control! Get outta here now before-" She screamed again, louder this time. She curled into a trembling ball.

"Claire!" I cried hugging her.

All of the sudden I had a split pain in my back. I was slammed against the wall by Claire! I coughed as I felt Jason's arms surround me. I looked up to see Claire smiling a wicked smile. "Hello Sara, it's been a while since we've spoken."

"Lucinda!" I coughed.

"That's right you pathetic being, I took your precious friend Claire's soul away."

"YOU! LEAVE CLAIRE ALONE!" I screamed hopping up to my feet again.  
>"She was entertaining while she lasted. First I dragged her fragile little soul down to hell. Then I fed her to the demons, they were hungry for fear. She was tortured every night. In hell there is only the feeling of pain.<p>

But, I had to kill her, don't you see, you wouldn't listen to me unless I had her soul right in my pocket?"

"I hate YOU!" I cried.

"Hmph! Humans and there disgusting love. Honestly Jason I don't know how you could feel such an awful hormone." She stared at something beside me and then shrugged. "Oh, well, you are young I guess." She focused her attention back to me. "Now, are you ready for my compromise?"

"I will never, in a million years join you!"

"It's either your soul or…Claire's," She smiled. "Or…Emily's"

"Listen to me very carefully! I will never join you! And I WILL save my friends even if it cost my life!"

"It already has!" She said when she stood next to me in seconds.

I watched in horror as she rose her fist with the dagger gripped in her hand and stabbed air that was in front of me. Golden blood poured in the air and I could see it oozing from somewhere. Jason!

"Jason! Oh, shoot! You monster!" I spat as she stabbed me.

I felt the pain of every time she had killed me in my dreams; from first to last I watched as she tortured me and killed me in fast motion. Just before I fell into darkness I heard her speak. "Let the war…begin." I heard her chuckle darkly as footsteps disappeared somewhere.

I was falling in blackness, then I was flying…in the sky. I shot up like a rocket and landed on a cloud…well you could call it landing, or tumbling.

I looked up and saw…saw…Jason with his hand held out for me to take. I took his hand and he helped me onto my feet.

"Welcome home, love." He said stroking my cheek.

It was bright just then. I squinted. A white light appeared and I heard words.

_Sara…death is not your destiny today. I shall bless thee with the sight of immortality. You shall be able to see your Angel at all times now. My daughter, you will become a warrior of Earth. You will save everyone. And you will win._

"Uh…thank-you, father." I said bowing blindly.

Then I heard screaming. "Sara! Oh, god, oh, god! Call nine-one-one!" I heard a lady say…Mrs. Ellen? Why would she be in heaven with me? Just then, I fell and landed hard on earth. In my body. I opened my eyes to see blood pouring from my shoulder. My shoulder? I thought she stabbed my heart? I screamed in torture as the pain seeped into my shoulder, it stung so bad, like someone was sanding salt on it. I could feel the dagger still in me.

I gripped the handle and steadily pulled it out. The wound began to heal at an incredible rate. I watched as the whole thing disappeared. I looked around and saw Mrs. Ellen staring at me with horrified eyes.

"How…how did you do that?"

"Uh…your guess is as good as mine. I must leave."

She didn't say anything as I got up and grabbed a few things for my journey or when left the school…forever…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Angel Warrior**

So I've basically lost my Angel for eternity and my best friend, I'm also homeless and it's raining at the temperature of, like, forty degrees…what else could go wrong? I guess you could say my life was over in less than an hour. Great.

I ran to the nearest building. It was an antique store filled with dusty books and knick-knacks. There was an old man with reading glasses and had a long white beard like Santa. He looked in my direction. His blue eyes lit up like I was gold.

I began to walk mindlessly through the store. There was actually some pretty cool stuff. A bunch of dolls were lined up on one aisle. Ever since I was a little girl I've loved glass dolls. Some people find them intimidating but I don't. I love how beautiful and perfect and still they were. I always wanted to be as beautiful as a glass doll.

The store was dim but large. There was a historian side of the store. It was in the corner with a large sign on every inch that said: DO NOT TOUCH. I felt the need to poke the items until they broke, so I walked away from that part of the store and headed to the book side. I didn't have any money, and I didn't want to have to pay for something I broke in spite of the sign that was there.

There were thousands of dark colored old books lined up neatly on the shelves. They look as if they haven't been touched in ages. I ran my finger across the spines as I walked, looking at all the names: Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Alice in Wonderland, then I stopped and looked around, my eye snagged on an empty shelf…not empty but only had one book. There was a sign taped on the shelf that said: RELIGIOUS SECTION. There was one lonely old, dusty book that lay on its side. I picked it up and brushed some dust off the cover. It said: Angel Warriors. My eyes flickered to the ceiling. "Thanks." I muttered.

I read the whole first chapter sitting on the dusty floor. There was a ton of information in the book. The angel's eyes would turn golden when in battle. I didn't really like what kinda weapon is to be used, which were a sword and bow and arrow. A sword…geez, why can't it be something easier to use like, a gun! I mean I could live with a gun because of all the games that I've played like, Halo and Black Ops. This is going to be a long journey. Ugh! Why couldn't they've picked someone more…muscular and smart, instead of me? I'm just a regular person, aside from the being able to talk to my Angel.

It's going to be a lot quieter now that my Angel was…dead. Oh, my gosh I can't believe he's dead, forever gone out of my life! I put the dusty book into my traveling purse and ran out of the store.

It was still raining when I ran outside. I looked around to make sure nobody noticed that I stole the book. Trust me, it will save you all. I thought.

I ran down an alley and sat in a corner and sobbed. All my friends were dead and my boyfriend, there was just no way I could revive him. He is dead forever and there is nothing I can do about. I should've been the one to die. Why did jump in front of me like an idiot? I could've come back! He would be here if I'd done something to make him not jump. I should've seen it coming. Didn't he know that she was just going to kill me right after he was dead? It's not like he'd killed her in that little stunt.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I shot my eyes to the object. What the hell was that?

Climbing up the wall was a man. He had long claws and was a reddish color to his skin. He had black big bat wings. He had horns coming out of the top off his head and long black slick hair that covered his eyes.

His red eyes shot to me and his lip curled back. His teeth was like Lucinda's were, long sharp and yellow. He was a demon? How could I…he gave me the sight! He gave me the sight to see Jason and Ari and all of them on Earth! Oh, shit! I thought. He's going to attack me. I watched as he jumped off the wall and landed in front of me. He growled as I stepped back. I'm going to die!

**To Be Continued...**

**This is just a rough draft and I know it's horrible! / I actually wrote it a long time ago...**

**Please, everything in this is purely fiction. And do not steal anything from my story. I am very protective of it.**

**The Guardian Angel Saga®**


End file.
